Himitsu
by trekumy
Summary: Lo que olvidamos... ¿Deja de dañarnos...? Lo que ocultamos... ¿Deja de existir? TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, muchos han leído mis historias anteriores y por eso creo que les debo una advertencia. Talvez notaron que la clasificación es tipo T, o sea para adolescentes, y quiero explicar brevemente el porqué. Este fic no contendrá escenas tipo lemon ni ningún tipo de acotación sexual más subida de tono que las originales de la serie, pero es una historia de drama y terror y como tal puede haber alguna que otra escena sugestiva, aún no lo tengo decidido pero no me quiero limitar a la hora de narrar. Así que como sé que hay gente muy sensible a ese tipo de escenas se los advierto antes de que se enganchen con esta historia, además porque hay gente que seguramente lee mis fics por el estilo suave con el que escribo y en este caso estoy probando con un estilo bastante más oscuro y denso. Descuiden planeo volver al lado luminosos de la fuerza, pero por las dudas quedan advertidos. Y bien si no los asusté lo suficiente y continúan leyendo espero que lo disfruten.

**Referencias:** La cursiva en un diálogo es un pensamiento, mientras que entre comillas es un escrito.

**Capítulo 1.**

Los débiles rayos de luz que se colaban por su ventana fueron suficientes para despertarla, pesadamente caminó hacía su ventana mientras se restregaba un ojo. Era una mañana hermosa, a través del vidrio se podía sentir el frío que hacía en el exterior, el sol brillaba intensamente en un vano intento por calentar el ambiente. Esas mañanas de invierno soleadas la ponían de buen humor, le sonreía al paisaje cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse suavemente.

-Akane… despierta…- la llamó Kasumi desde la puerta. –Oh… ya despertaste…

-Si.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hoy es día de limpieza general, por lo tanto desayunaremos más temprano para que nos de el tiempo. ¿Podrías despertar a Ranma mientras sirvo el desayuno?- preguntó dulcemente.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que despertar yo a ese baka?!- refunfuñó la chica más por costumbre que por verdadera molestia.

Kasumi sonrió y salió de la habitación. Minutos más tarde Akane abría puerta de la habitación de Ranma, no pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa al verlo dormir acurrucado entre las sábanas, como un niño pequeño con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ranma… despierta…- le susurró arrodillándose a su lado.

-Mmm…- el chico continuaba durmiendo de la misma forma.

Ella lo volvió a llamar sin más respuesta que un aumento en la sonrisa de él, la melodiosa voz de su prometida parecía una nana que por supuesto no lograba despertarlo. En otro momento lo hubiera pateado hasta que se despertara, pero ese día, ese hermoso día todo parecía estar bien en el mundo, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que él también pudiera disfrutar tanta belleza.

-Mmm… apaguen la luz…- murmuraba el chico en respuesta de la claridad que llegaba a sus ojos.

Sonrió ante la expresión de su prometido, pero luego notó que algo faltaba, el padre de éste no estaba durmiendo a su lado, de hecho ni siquiera estaba su futón. Se decidió a cumplir su misión, luego averiguaría que había sucedido, fue hacía su prometido sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

-Ranma despierta…- le dijo suavemente mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

No supo porqué lo hizo, ni siquiera lo pensó, pero ese simple y tierno acto tuvo su recompensa, su prometido abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se topó con ese par de irises almendra que lo observaban con dulzura, en medio de su ensoñación le sonrió, sólo ella podía trasmitirle tanta felicidad con una pequeña caricia.

-Vamos Ranma… Kasumi necesita que la ayudemos con la limpieza.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Limpieza…?- preguntó aún viéndola embelezado.

-¿No recuerdas? Hoy es el día de limpieza general, Kasumi nos espera para desayunar.

-¡Oh… es verdad! Por eso papá se fue anoche…- recordó él mientras se frotaba la cara para despertarse.

-¿Tu padre se fue anoche?

-Si junto con el tuyo y Hapossai, con la excusa de un viaje de entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya! ¡Siempre huyendo de sus responsabilidades esos tres!- exclamó molesta, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír. –Entonces date prisa porque tendremos que trabajar mucho…

Ella se retiró y él se pellizcó un brazo, era muy extraño verla de tan buen humor.

-_Se siente bien… ver sus ojos al despertar…_- pensó mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y sus ojos brillaban.

Para cuando Ranma bajó, ya se encontraban las chicas desayunando.

-Aquí tienes Ranma…- Kasumi le acercó su cuenco repleto de arroz.

-¡Gracias Kasumi!- respondió viendo con emoción su comida.

-Yo ya terminé… así que me voy.- informó Nabiki parándose.

-¿A dónde vas? Hoy es día de limpieza.- recordó Kasumi.

-Negocios… desde hace un mes tengo fijada esta fecha así que no podré ayudarlos.- sin dar más explicaciones comenzó a retirarse, pero se detuvo antes de salir. -¡Ah…! ¡Que nadie entre a mi habitación! Yo me encargo de la limpieza cuando regrese.

Ranma miraba con miedo a Kasumi quien se había puesto seria de un momento a otro.

-¡Muy bien comencemos a dividir las tareas!- Kasumi y Ranma voltearon a ver a Akane quien con entusiasmo se había puesto de pie.

-¿Por qué estás tan animada hoy?- preguntó Ranma con desconfiaza.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Eh…? N… No…

-Muy bien.- dijo Kasumi con su usual alegría. –Yo me encargaré de mi habitación, la del maestro, la cocina y la sala. Ranma, tú encárgate de tu habitación, el dojo y los pasillos de la planta alta y baja.- continuó poniéndose de pie. –Y Akane… limpiarás tu habitación, la de papá, el baño y el ático.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas tareas, Ranma se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó a Akane suspirar derrotada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intentando parecer lo más despreocupado posible.

-Pues… que me tocó el ático…- dijo volviendo a suspirar.

-¿Te da miedo?- preguntó el con su sonrisa burlona.

-¡N… No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… hace mucho que no se limpia… y… pues… me va a llevar mucho tiempo…- nunca jamás admitiría frente a él que sólo pensar en ese lugar le producía calosfríos.

-_Quien no te conozca que te compre Akane…_- pensó el chico viéndola de reojo. –_Hoy me despertó de una forma muy dulce… tal vez si se lo agradezco lo siga haciendo._- giró el rostro para que ella no notara su creciente sonrojo. –Déjalo para él último… yo te ayudaré cuando acabe…

-¿Eh…? ¿Me ayudaras?- preguntó sin poder contener la emoción.

-¡Claro ve limpiando el resto de las habitaciones y luego nos encargaremos del ático!- respondió contento, viendo como sus ojos brillaban.

Todo transcurrió en calma, Kasumi realizó un almuerzo sencillo y luego de almorzar todos continuaron con sus tareas. Kasumi se dispuso a limpiar la cocina, Ranma comenzó con el pasillo de la planta baja y Akane subió a la habitación de su padre. Luego de limpiar un poco, abrió el armario para guardar unas cosas y allí encontró unas cuantas cajas pequeñas apiladas. Entre todas las cajas grises, una de ellas, una negra atada con un lazo rojo llamó su atención. Luego de debatirse unos minutos, acerca de la privacidad de su padre y recordar como el susodicho solía respetar la suya propia, se decidió a tomar la caja, se sentó en el suelo con ella y la abrió. Encontró una foto algo vieja que nunca había visto, en ella estaban sus padres, Soun tenía a una Kasumi de unos dos años en brazos, mientras su madre sostenía a Nabiki recién nacida, todos se veían muy felices. Akane contempló con ternura la fotografía, se veían como una familia perfecta. Continuó revisando la caja, había muchas cartas que no se atrevió a leer, eso ya sería violar demasiado la intimidad de su padre, luego de ver un par de fotografías más en las que aparecían sus padres encontró algo que contrastaba con el resto del contenido de la caja.

Un recorte de diario, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa al tomarlo, pero consideró que leerlo no afectaría la privacidad de nadie así que le prestó atención. A simple vista se trataba se una crónica policial, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué haría eso en esa caja? Lo volteó pero al reverso sólo había una propaganda a la cual le faltaban trozos, no había duda lo que su padre guardó era justamente esa noticia. Comenzó a leerla.

"_El martes pasado se llevó a cabo un copamiento en la sección de pediatría del hospital general de Nerima. Dos hombres encapuchados irrumpieron en el lugar portando armas. La mayoría de la gente huyó del lugar pero una pequeña pero valiente niña de apenas tres años los enfrentó. En un ataque de ira uno de los delincuentes le disparó a la niña, asesinando al instante a su madre quien se interpuso recibiendo la bala. El nombre de la fallecida era…_"

-¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!- Instintivamente guardó el recorte entre sus ropas.

No había necesidad de continuar leyendo, en un instante su mente fue bombardeada por cientos de imágenes. Su madre desangrándose sobre ella, su padre ausente mirando el cajón, sus hermanas viéndola con odio, su intento de ¿suicidio?. Todo se volvió negro, se sentía sofocada, su corazón quemaba dentro de su pecho. Comenzó a correr, todos estaban muy ocupados para verla salir de la casa, corrió durante minutos, hasta llegar a un lugar, allí frente a la tumba de su madre se detuvo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó furiosa. -¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS QUERIAS! ¡ERAN TU FAMILIA!- continuó con una mezcla de odio y dolor en sus ojos. -¡¿POR QUÉ LOS ABANDONASTE?! ¡LOS HICISTE INFELICES! ¡SON MI FAMILIA TAMBIÉN! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!

La gente miraba con temor como la chica desquiciada que le gritaba a una tumba, arrojaba uno de los floreros haciéndolo añicos contra el mármol de la misma.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡NO DEBISTE MORIR! ¡YO DEBÍA MORIR! ¡TODOS SERÍAN MÁS FELICES ASÍ! ¡YO SERÍA MÁS FELÍZ ASÍ!

Había pasado una hora desde que notaron la ausencia de Akane, y Ranma en el ático limpiaba furioso.

-¡Niña boba! ¡Le dije que la ayudaría con el ático! ¡No que lo limpiaría yo solo!- hablaba sólo mientras movía cajas. –¡Rayos nunca había visto a Kasumi así! ¡No me dejó ir a buscar a Akane hasta que no acabara aquí!- se detuvo mirando por la ventana. –_Estoy preocupado… Akane no saldría sin avisarle a Kasumi… _

No sintió su aura, pero si su aroma, la chica subió lentamente la escalera hasta quedar de pie en medio del ático.

-¡Al fin apareces! ¡Creí que me dejarías limpiándolo todo solo!- le replicó molesto volteando a verla.

Casi tiró las cajas que sostenía por la impresión, el rostro de Akane estaba totalmente pálido y desfigurado de dolor, no había rastro de lágrimas, no había derramado ninguna, pero su mirada ausente y carente de brillo lo hizo temblar.

-A… Akane… ¿Qué te sucedió…?- se acercó lentamente a ella, el temor se reflejaba claramente en su voz. –¿Akane… alguien te hizo algo…?- tocó su hombro, su piel estaba fría, demasiado fría. -¡Maldita sea Akane! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- suplicaba el chico.

-¿Qué… hago…?- su voz casi fue un murmullo.

-¿Eh…? Pues… aquellas cajas aún no las ordené...- le dijo él señalando no muy convencido un rincón.

Ella caminó lentamente hacía el lugar indicado bajo la atenta mirada del chico. La vio tomar un osito de felpa en sus manos, y supuso que fuera lo que fuera ella se lo acabaría contando, siempre era así de todos modos. Prosiguió con su trabajo hasta que escuchó un golpe, al voltear la encontró en el suelo, desmayada con el osito aún en sus brazos.

-¡¡¡AKANEEE!!!

**Continuará.**

Hola!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien.

Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me enviaron en "Una promesa" me alegro que les haya gustado el final, y como ven cada vez me aventuro un poquito más con la relación de la parejita.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me ha dado mucho trabajo, y demoré tanto en comenzar porque quería tener una idea más o menos clara en mi cabeza, porque ya saben que cuando comienzo un fic no me detengo hasta terminarlo. Espero sus comentarios que siempre me llenan de ánimos para continuar, y gracias por leer mis fics.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** Cursiva en un diálogo es un pensamiento.

**Capítulo 2.**

-¡Akane despierta por favor!- el chico desesperado golpeaba suavemente la mejilla de ella. -¡KASUMI!

Bajó del ático con ella en brazos, llamando a Kasumi mientras corría a la habitación de su prometida.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma? ¡Oh…! ¿Qué le pasó a Akane?- preguntó encontrándose a Ranma en el pasillo.

-¡Se desmayó! ¡No despierta! ¡Llama al doctor Tofú!- exclamaba tembloroso mientras acercaba a su prometida aún más a su cuerpo.

-Bien lo llamaré… pero cálmate… seguramente sólo fue un desmayo…- intentó tranquilizarlo mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

Ranma la colocó sobre su cama, desprendió el osito de sus brazos y lo tiró a un lado de la cama. No podía tranquilizarse, su prometida continuaba extremadamente pálida, su piel aún más fría que antes de su desmayo, incluso sus labios estaban casi morados. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy malo, no podía sólo esperar.

-_Tal vez si le doy calor… un abrazo… quizás ella…_- pensaba mientras comenzaba a rodearla con sus brazos.

-El doctor Tofú viene en cami… ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi al entrar viendo con inocencia al chico que respiraba agitadamente tirado en el piso.

-¡N… Nada!- respondió suplicando por que la chica no notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ese muñeco… creo que lo vi alguna vez.- comentó observando el oso sobre la cama.

-Es probable, estaba en el ático, seguramente perteneció a alguna de ustedes.- reflexionó él recuperando la compostura.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- se escuchó la voz del doctor.

-¡Oh…! Es el doctor…- dijo Kasumi saliendo del cuarto para recibirlo.

Ranma logró convencer amablemente a Kasumi de que saliera del cuarto de Akane antes de permitir que el doctor se le acercara, luego de esto Tofú volvió a la normalidad y se dispuso a revisar a la chica bajo la atenta mirada de Ranma.

-Bien físicamente se encuentra muy bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte, seguramente le bajó el azúcar y por eso el desmayo. En un rato despertará.- le dijo con una sonrisa al nervioso joven.

-Pero… ella estaba muy fría… y además…

-Me dijiste que desapareció un rato… seguramente salió a la calle sin abrigo, pero descuida pronto estará bien.- diciendo esto el doctor se retiró.

No le prestó atención a los balbuceos del doctor en el pasillo cuando Kasumi se acercó a averiguar sobre el estado de su hermana, ni al posterior y particular sonido de alguien rodando escaleras abajo. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en su prometida.

-_Estoy preocupado… Akane…_

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la luz de la habitación era cegadora para ella, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al resplandor, reconociendo su habitación. Al girar su cabeza lo encontró a él.

Su prometido estaba sentado en su silla, con sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la misma, contemplando las estrellas a través de la ventana. Se lo veía pensativo, con un matiz de tristeza en su mirada, se enamoró de esa imagen, no había mañana soleada que se le comparara, no había visión más hermosa que esa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Como si lo hubiera notado miró hacía ella, su rostro expresó alegría, y sus ojos brillaron al verla despierta. En un instante se encontraba a su lado arrodillado en el suelo viéndola con emoción.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si claro… pero dime… ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… te desmayaste en el ático…- explicó el chico. -¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando desapareciste, un rato después del almuerzo… te busqué por toda la casa y no te encontré.

-Pues no me acuerdo…- respondió algo confundida. –Recuerdo que limpié la habitación de papá y luego… desperté aquí…

-¿No recuerdas nada más?- ahora si estaba realmente preocupado.

-¡Ohh… que lindo osito!- exclamó emocionada tomando al oso. -¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-Tú lo tomaste del ático antes de desmayarte…

-¿Ah si? No lo recuerdo… ¡Pero es muy lindo! ¡Lo quiero!- dijo con una sonrisa abrazando al osito.

-Mmm… supongo que no habrá problema… después de todo estaba abandonado en el ático.

-Bien habrá que ponerle un nombre…- miró al osito con atención. –Mmm… ¿Qué te parece Himitsu?- le preguntó al chico.

-¿Por qué Himitsu?

-Porque tiene una mirada algo… misteriosa. ¿No crees?

-Déjame ver…- acercó su rostro al de su prometida para ver al oso. –Es verdad… no tiene sus ojos completamente abiertos… nunca había visto un oso con esos ojos.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al notar la cercanía. Él desvió la atención de los ojos del muñeco a los de su prometida, perdiéndose al instante en su mirada. El oso cayó olvidado mientras los dos chicos se miraban embelezados.

-_No soportaría que algo te sucediera…_- pensaba él. –Akane… yo…- comenzó a decir mientras poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-¿Akane aún no despierta? ¡Oh… que alegría hermanita! ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Kasumi apareciendo en la puerta. -¿Por qué te das cabezazos contra la pared Ranma?- preguntó inocente al ver como el frustrado chico dejaba una grieta en la pared del cuarto de su hermana.

-Estoy bien…- respondió Akane con una sonrisa fingida mientras veía a Ranma retirarse furioso de la habitación.

Un par de horas más tarde el chico salía del dojo luego de un arduo entrenamiento que lo ayudó a liberar frustraciones. Se detuvo en medio del patio observando la ventana de Akane.

-_Parece que ya se durmió… haré mi recorrido nocturno._

Su recorrido nocturno como él lo llamaba, consistía en velar el sueño de su prometida desde su ventana, se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía tiempo. Si no permanecía allí al menos un par de minutos contemplándola luego no podría dormir bien. De alguna forma ella lo sabía, cada noche no importaba que tanto frío o lluvia hubiera dejaba su ventana abierta, era su forma silenciosa de demostrarle que lo esperaba. Y él a cambio, al terminar su ritual nocturno dejaba cerrada la ventana, haciéndole saber que estuvo allí. De un salto llegó a la ventana dispuesto a contemplarla como cada noche, pero algo llamó su atención, un resplandor salía de los ojos del oso que ella abrazaba. Asustado se metió a la habitación pero al llegar a su cama el resplandor había desaparecido.

-_¿Me habré confundido?_- pensó observando detenidamente al muñeco.

Por la mañana una bastante agitada Kasumi entró a la habitación de Ranma.

-¡Ranma despierta!- pidió la chica sin obtener respuesta del muchacho. –¡Ranma por favor despierta!- insistió, pero sólo recibió un murmullo como respuesta. –¡Algo le pasa a Akane!

Bien eso si funcionó, el chico automáticamente se sentó en la cama con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-No despierta…

En cuestión de segundos Ranma llegó a la habitación de su prometida, vio aterrorizado como ella temblaba mientras respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba en medio de sueños aferrándose con fuerza al osito. La tomó por los hombros sentándola en la cama.

-_¡Está helada!_- pensó asustándose aún más -¡Akane despierta!- le suplicaba mientras la sacudía. -¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!

A causa del movimiento Akane soltó al osito, su respiración se calmó y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-R… Ranma…- susurró al ver los ojos asustados de su prometido.

-A… Akane…- poco a poco su mirada lo tranquilizó. –E… estaba… preo…

-¡Oh…! Akane que bueno que despertaste…- dijo Kasumi desde la puerta. –¿Estas bien?

El chico suspiró resignado bajando la cabeza.

-Si estoy bien Kasumi…- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Date prisa Akane o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-¡Ohh… es verdad!- diciendo esto la chica salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo al baño.

Kasumi se retiró, Ranma la siguió, pero antes de salir volteó a ver con desconfianza, al oso que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas que soñabas?- preguntó el chico corriendo por la cerca.

-No… pero sé que fue una pesadilla….- respondió ella desde la acera.

-Eso se notaba… pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé…

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, Akane junto con Yuca y Sayuri se quedaron hasta tarde limpiando el salón. Con algo de trabajo logró convencer a Ranma de que no la esperara así que el chico llegó sólo al dojo Tendo. Desde la puerta pudo escuchar los gritos de Nabiki y el llanto de Soun.

-¡Te dijimos una y mil veces que lo quemaras!- Ranma se asomó a la sala viendo a una Nabiki que gritaba fuera de sí.

-P… pero…- balbuceaba Soun en medio del llanto.

-Papá… sabes lo que significa que Akane haya leído esa noticia. ¿Verdad?- dijo tranquila pero seriamente Kasumi señalando cierto recorte de diario que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

**Continuará.**

Hola!! ¿Cómo están todos?

Que alegría que mucha gente se haya animado a leer este fic. Y que lindos comentarios muchas gracias!!! Que felicidad…

Himitsu significa secreto en japonés.

Voy a agradecer a mis dos beta readers, Akemyanngel y EnakaSaotome, gracias a ellas estos capítulos no tienen tantos errores al salir.

Bueno gracias por leer mis fics, me pone muy contenta escribir algo que les resulte interesante, y si tienen tiempo y quieren dejarme sus reviews las espero con ansias porque me ponen muy contenta.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:**Las cursivas en un diálogo son pensamientos.

**Capítulo 3.**

-Papá… sabes lo que significa que Akane haya leído esa noticia. ¿Verdad?- dijo tranquila pero seriamente Kasumi señalando cierto recorte de diario que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Genma que se encontraba apoyando a su amigo en ese momento fue el primero en notar la presencia del chico que los observaba intrigado desde el corredor. Automáticamente el resto de los presentes voltearon a ver a Ranma.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó Nabiki con una mezcla de molestia y temor.

-E… Ella está en la escuela… hoy le tocaba limpiar el salón…- respondió el chico algo desconcertado.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la familia parecía no tener intenciones de explicar los acontecimientos y el instinto del joven le impedía preguntar algo. En vista de esto el patriarca Saotome se puso de pie tomando el recorte de diario y salió de la sala conduciendo a su hijo hacía el dojo. En condiciones normales Ranma se hubiera resistido, pero el ambiente en la sala era demasiado extraño por lo que se dejó guiar sin decir palabra. Una vez dentro del dojo ambos se sentaron en la duela.

-Lee esto…- dijo Genma entregándole el fatídico trozo de papel.

Luego de mirar a su padre con curiosidad se dispuso a leerlo. La expresión del chico pasó por la incertidumbre, la molestia, el asombro, la tristeza, y por último el desconcierto.

-¿L… La… señora… T… Tendo…?- preguntó mirando a su padre quien simplemente asintió. -¿L… la… niña…?

-Era Akane…- completó el hombre.

-Ella me dijo que…- continuó el muchacho hablando más para si mismo mientras contemplaba el recorte.

-Verás hijo…- comenzó el hombre recostándose en la duela mientras colocaba sus brazos como almohada debajo de su cabeza. –Tendo no me ha contado los detalles… pero luego de eso… – señalando el recorte que estaba en las manos del chico. -…Akane perdió la memoria, así que le dijeron que fue una enfermedad lo que mató a su madre.

-Entonces… ella no lo sabe…

-Kasumi encontró ese trozo de periódico entre las ropas de Akane esta mañana… suponen que lo encontró en la habitación de Tendo…

-Durante la limpieza de ayer…- completó el muchacho recordando ese día. –P… por eso desapareció… por eso regresó en ese estado…- reflexionó recordando la mirada perdida de la chica aquella tarde en el ático. –¡Tengo que buscarla!

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta del dojo.

-Hijo…- Ranma se detuvo en la puerta. –No seas demasiado imprudente… esto es más complicado de lo que pensamos.- el chico volteó a ver a su padre. –Yo no sé nada… pero Tendo oculta algo…

Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era el señor Tendo y sus secretos, corrió rumbo a Furinkan, debía encontrarla y apoyarla, ella seguramente estaba sufriendo y lo había ocultado del resto para no preocuparlos. Akane solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero él no iba a dejarla sola, no ahora que había descubierto eso. De pie sobre un tejado la vio caminar rumbo al dojo, seguramente ya habría acabado su tarea, pero había algo extraño…

-_Está completamente sola… y se la ve feliz…_- pensó el observándola con atención.

Verla feliz era la gloria para él, pero no tenía sentido en esos momentos, sabía cuanto quería Akane a su madre, y tenía una idea de cuan culpable debió sentirse al enterarse de lo que en realidad sucedió. Y allí estaba ella, sin nadie cerca ante quien fingir, totalmente relajada y contenta. De un salto bajó a la calle cayendo a su lado.

-¡Ahh…! ¿Ranma?- la chica lo miró con una mano en su pecho por la impresión.

-Oye Akane… ¿Encontraste algo en la habitación de tu padre ayer?- nunca había sido bueno con las palabras así que lo mejor era ir al grano directamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó desconcertada aún recuperándose del susto inicial.

-Un papel… con algo escrito… ¿Lo encontraste?

-No recuerdo… déjame pensar… sacudí los muebles, luego guardé unas cosas en el armario…

Akane enumeraba sus acciones, mientras Ranma comenzaba a dudar si motivarla a recordar habría sido buena idea.

-Dentro del armario encontré una caja… recuerdo que dudé si abrirla… y luego… luego…

No pudo continuar, cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- preguntó preocupado agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-M… me duele… intentar… recor… recordar…- explicó con dificultad.

-A… Akane…- balbuceó acercando temblorosamente su mano a ella. –T… Tranquila…

-¡Ahhh….!- se quejaba de dolor mientras gruesas gotas escapaban de sus ojos.

Era suficiente, estaba sufriendo, estaba llorando de dolor por su maldita obsesión por hacerla recordar. Debía calmarla, pero… ¿Cómo? Tal vez si la abrazara, un abrazo pequeño… solo uno… si hago mal lo sabré… me golpeará…

-N… No es necesario que recuerdes nada…- le susurró mientras la acercaba lentamente. -_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Akane que está sucediéndote?!_- se preguntó colocando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

Luego de mecerla dulcemente durante un rato el dolor desapareció, y regresaron juntos a casa, ella más tranquila, y él, perdido en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de profunda preocupación. La cena habría transcurrido normalmente si no hubiera sido por los cinco pares de ojos que sin ningún disimulo se encontraban pendientes de la chica.

-¿Por qué todos me miran?- preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso hermanita?- preguntó Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡No sé de que hablas! ¡El único que no te despega los ojos de encima es tu prometido!- comentó Nabiki algo molesta intentando cambiar el tema.

El inocente comentario de Nabiki cumplió con su cometido cuando Akane desvió la atención de su familia para centrarla en el joven de trenza que se estaba ahogando con un trozo de pescado.

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- preguntó preocupada mientras le daba "suaves" palmaditas en la espalda.

-S… si… estoy… estoy bien….- dijo con dificultad. –Ya deja de golpearme… por favor…

-¡Mph…! ¡No vuelvo a ayudarte!- exclamó molesta. -¡Me voy a dormir!- diciendo esto se retiró, después de todo no le resultaba muy cómodo cenar con todos viéndola tan raro.

-¡BUAAAAA MI HIJITA! ¡ALGO LE PASA!- comenzó a llorar Soun una vez que Akane se fue.

-Pues yo creo que fue la única que se comportó normalmente…- comentó Genma mientras Kasumi asentía con una sonrisa.

Ya todos habían ido a dormir, excepto Ranma quien sentado en medio del dojo analizaba los acontecimientos.

-_Akane perdió la memoria luego de… aquello…y ahora nuevamente… cuando leyó sobre… eso… definitivamente hay algo que está impidiendo que ella…_

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido, al voltear a ver de que se trataba encontró a un confundido cerdito negro.

-Ryoga…

-¡Cuiii cuiii!- el cerdito se lanzó a atacar a Ranma quién lo tomó por la pañoleta en pleno vuelo.

-¡Ven conmigo!- diciendo esto salió del dojo rumbo a la ventana de su prometida.

El pequeño cerdito chillaba furiosamente mientras Ranma se metía en la habitación de su dulce Akane.

-¡Cállate idiota la vas a despertar!- exclamó en voz baja el chico acercando al cerdo a su rostro.

El cerdo aprovechó la cercanía para morderle la nariz provocando que el chico lo soltara.

-¡MALDITO CERDO PERVERTIDO!- gritó Ranma olvidando por completo donde se encontraba, mientras perseguía a Ryoga por la habitación. -¡Te tengo!- exclamó con fuego en los ojos cuando logró tomar al cerdito por el cuello.

Su molestia desapareció en un segundo cuando se percató de un pequeñísimo detalle, su prometida no había despertado a pesar del escándalo que habían armado. Miró hacía su cama y la encontró durmiendo con el oso en brazos, se veía intranquila como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

-Detesto que duermas a su lado… pero esta vez te ayudaré…- le habló a Ryoga quien lo observaba intrigado. –¡Truco de las castañas!

En un instante cambió al oso por P-Chan, lanzando al primero con rabia al suelo.

-¡Ja…!- le espetó al osito mientras Ryoga lo observaba sin comprender. –Y tú no hagas nada pervertido… estaré vigilándote.

Luego de la advertencia a Ryoga, Ranma salió nuevamente por la ventana dejándola abierta. Un par de horas más tarde regresó.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Ranma se encontró a Akane dormida con el osito en brazos, y por más que buscó no halló rastro de P-Chan.

-¡Maldito cerdo despistado! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre perderse ahora y dejar al oso en su lugar?!

Tomó al oso sin importarle si Akane despertaba y lo lanzó por la ventana con furia.

-_Veamos si ahora regresas…_- pensó mirando la ventana con una media sonrisa.

Por alguna razón esa mañana despertó temprano como si algo le molestara, y a causa de eso Kasumi le pidió que despertara a Akane. Golpeó la puerta de su prometida, pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió. Se puso pálido de la impresión al ver nuevamente al osito, allí en los brazos de Akane. Corrió hacía ella, estaba muy fría y pálida, arrojó al osito contra una pared y la tomó en brazos intentando darle un poco de su calor.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE INTENTAS HACERLE?!- le gritó con ira.

Akane quien acababa de despertar miraba desconcertada como su prometido le gritaba al osito.

-¿R… Ranma...?- preguntó algo intimidada.

-A… Akane…- balbuceó algo sonrojado alejándose de ella. -¡No vuelvas a dormir con esa cosa!- le ordenó señalando al inofensivo osito que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacía el muñeco.

-¡Porque es malo!- exclamó muy convencido viendo como ella lo tomaba. -¡No te le acerques!

-¡Estás haciendo el ridículo Ranma!- le informó mientras observaba con atención al oso. –Sus ojos están más abiertos que antes…

-¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose. –Es verdad, sus ojos están casi completamente abiertos.

Luego de mucha insistencia logró que Akane le prometiera que no se acercaría al oso por un tiempo, claro que ella lo prometió más para no llegar tarde a la escuela, que por los coherentes argumentos del chico. Las clases transcurrieron en calma hasta que Shampoo irrumpió al salón rompiendo todo a su paso.

-¡Nihao airen!

-¡Shampoo estamos en clase!- exclamó Ranma cansado de que esas interrupciones se hubieran convertido en una rutina para la chinita.

-Shampoo sólo querer que Ranma invitar a cita.- le decía mientras se le frotaba.

-¡Ranchan nunca te invitaría a una cita!- exclamó Ukyo saliendo en defensa de su amigo. –Él sólo me invitaría a mí. ¿Verdad Ranchan?- preguntó colgándose del brazo libre del chico.

-¡Jojojojojo!- la risa estridente acompañada de cientos de pétalos negros anunció la llegada de… -¡Ranma sama saldrá sólo conmigo! Él jamás se rebajaría con un par de chirusas de su calaña.

El aura de la chica de cabellos cortos azulados estaba a punto de incendiar las cortinas del salón.

-¡VAYAN A HACER ESO A OTRA PARTE!- gritó Akane furiosa.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darle órdenes a mi Ranma sama! ¡Jojojojo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú siempre maltratas al pobre Ranchan!

-¡Tú ser mala mujer que no ser femenina ni buena esposa! ¡Tú no merecer a airen!

Ranma en medio de las tres chicas que lo jalaban por sus brazos y su trenza no se percató de los dulces comentarios de estás. Akane interpretó el silencio de su prometido como un aval a las palabras de las chicas, así que sin poder resistirlo se retiró del salón. Cuando logró deshacerse de las chicas Ranma fue tras ella, al llegar a la casa Kasumi le dijo que su hermanita estaba en su cuarto, así que más tranquilo decidió usar el tiempo libre en investigar a ese extraño muñeco. Con esto en mente se dirigió a la consulta del doctor Tofú, tal vez él supiera algo.

-¿Ranma me podrías alcanzar ese libro gris de allí?- pidió el doctor Tofú señalando una estantería, había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que comenzaron a buscar y aún no encontraban nada.

-Aquí tiene…- dijo el chico entregándole el libro.

-Mira esto Ranma…- dijo atrayendo la atención del muchacho hacía una de las imágenes del libro. –¿A estos ojos de referías?

-¡Así es! ¡Exactamente eso ojos!- exclamó el chico. –Sólo que no los tenía completamente abiertos.

-Si los abre por completo todo estará perdido…- dijo el doctor mirando seriamente a Ranma.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Akane se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y el osito en brazos. Un fuerte resplandor se desprendía de los ojos completamente abiertos del muñeco.

**Continuará. **

Hola!!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien…

Disculpen por la tardanza, no tengo excusa… lo siento…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic. Gracias gracias…

Bueno no se ustedes… pero yo me pregunto que pasó con P-Chan…

Agradezco a Akemyanngel y Enaka que son mis beta-readers.

Saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:**Las cursivas en un diálogo son pensamientos.

**Capítulo 4.**

-Hace mil años una pequeña niña perdió a sus padres cuando unos bandidos atacaron su aldea…- comenzó a contar Tofú. –Su abuelo, un gran alquimista, al verla tan deprimida fusionó varios minerales, que detectaban energías negativas, absorbían sentimientos, con otros que borraban recuerdos y…

-¡Al grano doctor!- interrumpió Ranma.

-Ejem… bien… el alquimista acabó creando una piedra que absorbía los sentimientos negativos y borraba los recuerdos que los causaron, la colocó dentro de un muñeco y se la dio a su nieta.

-¿Entonces ese muñeco es el peluche de Akane?

-Espero que no…- respondió el doctor viéndolo con seriedad.

Akane abría sus ojos, su habitación se veía diferente, había algo extraño, algo que la deprimía. Con lentitud se puso de pie aún sosteniendo a Himitsu, con él en brazos salió a la calle sin que nadie la notara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese muñeco?- preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-Esos sentimientos negativos deben ir a algún lugar…

-¿A dónde?

-Al muñeco, o mejor dicho a la piedra que está dentro de él… intentará obtener esos sentimientos de su dueño…

-Por eso las pesadillas…

-Una vez que obtenga suficiente energía negativa sus ojos se abrirán por completo…

-¿Qué sucederá entonces?

-Podrá controlarla directamente…

Caminaba por las calles de Nerima, su cabello era suavemente mecido por el viento, su mirada perdida carecía totalmente de brillo. Ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor Akane observaba las extrañas sombras que cubrían la ciudad, podía escuchar gemidos de dolor de seres inexistentes, el mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento… ¿Porqué nunca lo notó antes?

-¡¿Para que querría controlarla?!- su voz denotaba los nervios que sentía.

-Para acabar con ella…- respondió acomodando sus lentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó mientras se ponía de pie, Tofú tenía que estar bromeando.

-Sólo es una teoría… pero supongo que ese cúmulo de energía negativa no debe agradarle… la única forma de que esa energía desaparezca… es que su origen se extinga…

-¿S… su origen…? ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Akane!- exclamó mientras corría hacía la puerta.

La luz para los peatones se tornó roja, cientos de autos retomaron su marcha incesante y furiosa por una de las calles más transitadas de pleno Tokio. A pesar de esto aquella luz indicaba su salvación, esa calle estaba libre de sombras en ese momento, libre de gritos desesperados, no había duda… allí estaría a salvo. Al borde de la vereda, Akane dio el primer paso hacía su "salvación", sin embargo no logró su cometido ya que un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura, haciéndola retroceder justo a tiempo de evitar un gran camión que se dirigía velozmente hacía la joven. El confundido cerebro de la chica no comprendió lo sucedido hasta que escuchó la voz de su salvador.

-Bella flor de primavera, no necesitas arrojarte a esa horda enardecida de demonios con motor para llamar mi atención…- habló el salvador, mientras Akane lo observaba decepcionada sin comprender porqué. –¡Yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki de 17 años siempre te amaré mi dulce Akane Tendo! ¡Oh… ese oso es un regalo para mí!

Kuno tomó el oso de las manos de Akane quien no opuso más resistencia que un leve quejido, ella sólo lo observó con curiosidad.

-¡Ranma detente!- el tono firme del doctor lo hizo desistir de ignorarlo.

-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Ranma, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta sin voltear a ver al doctor.

-El muñeco no sólo controlará a Akane… controlará a cualquiera que lo toque… pero su objetivo será el mismo.

-E… entonces… cualquiera que lo toque…- comenzó a decir Ranma viendo al doctor con desesperación.

-Mientras se mantenga en contacto con alguien… esa persona tendrá como único objetivo acabar con Akane.- completó Tofú mientras veía a Ranma correr desesperadamente hacía la salida.

Akane observaba horrorizada la grieta en la pared donde hace instantes se encontraba su cabeza. Al perder contacto con Himitsu su percepción de la realidad regresó a la normalidad, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ya que el boken de Kuno se dirigía nuevamente hacía su cabeza.

-¿Q… Qué te pasa Kuno?- preguntó mientras esquivaba más ataques del chico.

Mientras tanto Ranma corría desesperado por los tejados, ya había inspeccionado toda la casa y no había rastro de su prometida, tampoco el oso estaba, nadie conocía su paradero, y el mal presentimiento crecía a cada segundo. La ciudad era grande, muy grande y Akane se encontraba en algún lugar sola a merced de ese muñeco maldito, su mente estaba concentrada en los posibles lugares a los cuales iría Akane cuando sus gritos lo alertaron.

-¡AHH… Kuno detente!

Akane corría desesperada sin comprender porque de pronto Kuno había pasado de ser una amenaza a su paciencia a ser una amenaza a su vida. Se había vuelto loco, aún más de lo que ya era, casi al nivel de Kodachi. Un inoportuno bache en la calle la hizo tropezar.

-_¡Este es mi fin! ¿A manos de Kuno…? Quién lo diría…_- pensaba asustada en las ironías de la vida mientras caía.

El golpe nunca llegó, un brazo rodeó su cintura evitando la caída, la inconfundible calidez y el aroma del muchacho la hicieron sonrojar al instante. Allí con un brazo deteniendo a su prometida y con un pie en la cara de Kuno se encontraba Ranma, respirando agitadamente intentando no pensar en que hubiera sucedido si no llegaba a tiempo. A causa del golpe Kuno dejó caer el oso, cayendo al instante él también inconsciente a causa de cierto pie que estaba incrustado en medio de su cara.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió Akane?- preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-N… no lo sé… de pronto comenzó a atacarme.- respondió Akane nerviosa viendo a Kuno.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya abrió los ojos!- dijo el chico poniéndose en guardia mientras observaba fijamente al oso.

Akane se inclinó a observar a Kuno quien continuaba inconsciente, pero luego atención se desvió al pequeño osito tirado a su lado.

-Es verdad Himitsu tiene sus ojos completamente abiertos…- dijo mientras se tomaba al oso.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO TOQUES!- le gritó mientras intentaba quitárselo.

Su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros del oso, entonces vio el rostro de Akane, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar su mirada, totalmente vacía, carente del brillo que tanto la caracterizaba. Esa persona frente a él no era su Akane, parecía una marioneta, y él sabía perfectamente quien tiraba de sus hilos, pero no podía tocar al oso. Pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a la casa, y hablar con el doctor Tofú para que la ayudara.

-Vamos a la casa Akane.

Observó con asombro como la chica obedecía sin chistar.

-_Definitivamente esta no es mi Akane…_- pensó mientras caminaba a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Era agradable caminar al lado de esa persona, su sola presencia calmaba cualquier dolor, alejaba las tenebrosas sombras, acallaba los gritos desesperados, pero no siempre sería así. Esa persona que tanto bien le hacía pronto desaparecería, como lo hizo su madre, como siempre sería. Su destino inevitable era la soledad, ella no merecía a su madre, por eso había desaparecido. Y con él sería igual, ella no lo merecía, no era una buena artista marcial, ni una buena cocinera, ni era dulce y atenta, no sería jamás una buena esposa. Él se iría muy pronto y volvería a estar sola, lo único que podía hacer para no volver a sufrir una pérdida era irse antes.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Ranma mientras la veía caminar con la mirada perdida

-¿Uhh…?- volteó a verlo, esa persona se preocupaba por ella.

Por un instante creyó ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos café, pero inmediatamente sus pupilas se volvieron opacas, carentes de todo tipo de expresión, ella no le respondería.

-_Te regresaré a la normalidad Akane… lo juro…_- pensaba el chico apretando con fuerza sus puños mientras continuaba su camino.

Al llegar a la residencia Tendo la condujo a la sala donde Soun y Genma convertido en panda jugaban shogi, mientras Nabiki miraba televisión.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- ordenó autoritariamente Ranma mientras lograba que todos centraran su atención en él y Akane.

-¡E… ESE… ESE OSOOOOOO!!!- comenzó a gritar como un desesperado Soun mientras señalaba temblorosamente a Himitsu.

-¡Entonces lo conoce! ¡Explique que hacía ese oso en el ático!- exigió Ranma observando al hombre con seriedad.

-Y… Yo… n… no se nada… no conozco ese oso…- se defendió el patriarca Tendo mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Ese maldito muñeco está matando a su hija! ¡Díganos todo lo que sabe!- tomó al hombre por su gi evitando que escapara.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi hijitaaa!- el llanto del hombre logró convencer a Ranma de que no podría obtener información de esa forma.

El llanto de su padre acabó de convencerla, sólo estaba allí para causar sufrimiento a los que amaba, por el bien de todos decidió retirarse sin que la notaran, y acabar con todo su sufrimiento y el del resto de una vez. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó el trozo de bambú a medio comer que estaba tirado en medio del corredor, con el cual tropezó. Himitsu voló de sus manos durante la caída.

-¡Hola… estaba abierto y entré…!- saludó Tofú apareciendo en el corredor –Vine porque… ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó observando el inofensivo osito que cayó en sus manos.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos.

Perdón… no tengo excusa… me demoré mucho… voy a tratar de escribir mañana el capítulo cinco.

Y me quedó muy feo este capítulo ¿verdad? Sean sinceros…

En los próximos capítulos voy a dejar un poco más claro que sucedió en el pasado de Akane.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son muy tiernos escribiéndome y diciendo que les gustó, yo tengo la impresión de que cada vez escribo peor, no me digan que les gusta si no es verdad.

Hay mucha gente con muñecos diabólicos por ahí, me gustan esas historias cuenten cuenten…

Y si es horrible que la mamá de Akane haya muerto de esa forma pero no es culpa de ella, digo es culpa de los que la mataron ¿no?

Ahh… yo casi no vi Inuyasha, así que no me inspiré en Tatarimoke, pero me alegra saber que hay alguna referencia, eso significa que no tengo la mente tan retorcida, jejeje.

Gracias por leer mis fics, y por sus comentarios me ponen muy contenta.

Y gracias a mis beta readers Akemy y Enaka.

Yo me sigo preguntando que habrá hecho Himitsu con Ryoga… ¿Lo volveremos a ver?

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** La cursiva dentro de un diálogo es un pensamiento.

**Capítulo 5.**

-¡Akane!- exclamó el chico viendo a su prometida en el suelo.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- se preguntaba ella mirando confundida hacía los lados.

-¡Hola Akane! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el doctor inclinándose frente a ella.

-Ah… hola doctor… si estoy bien.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el oso? ¡¿Dónde está el oso?!- preguntaba Ranma buscando al muñeco con la mirada.

-Será mejor que te revise.- le dijo Tofú a Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma logró ubicar al oso en los brazós del médico a tiempo de notar el bisturí que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía la cabeza de Akane. Ella vio con terror como el peligroso elemento quirúrgico se clavaba en el piso, mientras Ranma abrazándola por detrás la quitaba de su trayectoria justo a tiempo.

-¡¿Q… qué…?!

-Ven aquí Akane… siempre te lastimas… lastimas a otros… gracias a ti siempre estoy muy ocupado…- caminaba el doctor hacia ella con una sonrisa psicópata mientras sostenía cuatro bisturís más en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo…?- preguntó Nabiki observando sin demasiado interés.

-En resumen… ¡Cualquiera que sostenga a ese peluche intentará matar a Akane…!- respondió Ranma mientras se colocaba entre Akane y Tofú. –O… Oye Akane… me sería útil conocer la técnica de combate del doctor… ¿Lo haz visto luchar alguna vez?- preguntó mientras se ponía en guardia.

-N… no nunca… ¡Hey! ¡¿Piensas luchar contra él?! ¡¿Y cómo es eso de que me quiere matar?!

-Es una larga historia… ¡Ahora ponte a salvo mientras me encargo de esto!

-Hola Ranma, que bueno verte… charlemos más tarde… ahora debo atender a Akane.- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor.

-Hola doctor, que gusto verle… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó Kasumi que llegaba a la sala.

-¡Eh… Ho… hola Kasumi… jejeje…!- al ver a la Tendo mayor sus gafas se empañaron y soltó las cuchillas quirúrgicas. -¡Que casualidad verte por aquí… jejeje…!

-Yo vivo aquí doctor…

-¿Ahh… si?

-¡Oh… ese oso…!

-Jeje… ¿Te gusta? Toma…- dijo el doctor entregándole el osito.

-¡Oh… no!- exclamó Ranma.

-¡No toques ese oso!- ordenó Nabiki quitándole el oso de las manos a Kasumi.

-¡Dios… esto no puede ser bueno…!- comentó Ranma negando con una mano en su frente, mientras Akane observaba intrigada lo que sucedía.

-¿Eh… que pasó?- se preguntó Tofú recuperando la razón mirando hacía los lados. -¡Hola Kasumi… jejeje… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?!

-Yo vivo aquí doctor…

Mientras Tofú y Kasumi continuaban su charla Nabiki observaba a Akane con una mirada extraña, la que normalmente usaba cuando estaba a punto de chantajear a alguien. Esa que era su hermana también era la que entorpecía la mayoría de sus negocios, la que nunca accedía a tomarse fotos, e incluso le había prohibido que fotografiara a Ranma cuando estaba convertido en hombre, claro que eso no le impedía hacerlo de todas formas. Ella le quitó su lugar de niña consentida, junto con Kasumi lo pasaban muy bien hasta que esa intrusa llegó, y por si eso fuera poco era la causante de la muerte de su madre. Akane le había quitado a su madre y eso era imperdonable.

-¿Q… que te sucede… Nabiki?- Se acercó Akane a su hermana en un momento de distracción de Ranma quien observaba como el doctor colocaba una olla en su cabeza y la golpeaba con una cuchara de madera. –T… tú no quieres matarme… ¿V… verdad?

-Claro que no…- diciendo esto la joven se dirigió al recibidor.

-Tal vez a ella no le afecte…- pensó en voz alta Akane.

-Quizás ese oso no sea tan poderoso… Nabiki debe tener una mente mucho más fuerte que la tuya…- completó Ranma poniéndose a un lado de Akane mirando el lugar por el cual salió Nabiki.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- el aura de Akane comenzó a arder.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Cuartel general de los Yakuza? Si habla Nabiki Tendo… ¿Recuerdan que me deben un favor?...- escucharon a Nabiki hablando por teléfono desde el recibidor.

Ranma llegó a tiempo para quitarle la bocina y colgar el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué rayos ibas a hacer?! ¡Dame ese oso!- le gritó furioso mientras los demás corrían al recibidor.

-Bien…- dijo Nabiki extendiéndole el oso.

-¡Oh… gracias!- dijo Ranma inocente mientras tomaba el oso.

-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME TÚ?!- le gritó Akane mientras le estrellaba su mazo en la cabeza evitando así que pudiera tocar a Himitsu.

-L… lo… o… olvidé…- señaló Ranma con la voz muy afectada desde debajo del mazo.

-¡Uff… no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Atrápalo Akane!- diciendo esto se lo lanzó a su hermana.

En cuanto el oso cayó en los brazos de Akane, sus ojos volvieron a perder el brillo.

-¡Niña boba! ¡Caíste tú! ¿Cómo pudiste…Akane…?- Ranma dejó de gritarle cuando vio su expresión de tristeza, con sus pupilas vacías. –No de nuevo…

Ya todos sentados en la sala esperaban impacientes a que Soun dejara de inundar el lugar con su llanto y explicara la presencia del muñeco en sus vidas, mientras el doctor Tofú estaba tirado inconsciente en un rincón de la sala, por algún accidente al que nadie le prestó atención.

-Ya Tendo explíquenos que sucede con ese oso para que los muchachos lo resuelvan de una vez.- Genma ya transformado en hombre motivaba a su amigo con golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Mi hijita! ¡Ella no se merece esto!- continuaba Soun.

-¡Ya basta papá! ¡¿De donde salió ese oso?!- preguntó Nabiki lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-D… de un amigo…- respondió temblando ante la mirada de su hija.

-Papá será mejor que cuentes lo que sucedió… no creo que Akane pueda escucharte…- lo tranquilizó Kasumi observando a su hermana quien estaba sentada a un lado de Ranma con la vista fija en algún punto.

-Bien… Cuando mi esposa murió… ustedes saben como…- suspiró Soun. –Yo estaba destrozado y me aislé durante una semana en la cual unos parientes cuidaron de ellas… cuando fui a buscarlas pues… no encontré a Akane…

-¿Cómo que no la encontró?- preguntó Ranma nervioso.

-Lo recuerdo… Nabiki y yo éramos muy pequeñas y culpábamos a Akane por lo que sucedió…- confesó Kasumi bajando la mirada apenada.

-Así es… la maltratamos mucho así que Akane huyó…- completó Nabiki observando preocupada a su hermana menor que continuaba completamente perdida en si misma.

-_Ellas… aún me odian… yo les quité a su madre… es lo lógico…_- pensaba Akane mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que los demás hablaban.

-¡Akane no tuvo la culpa!- exclamó molesto el chico.

-_Él me defiende… ¿Porqué lo hace…?_

-Éramos muy pequeñas…- se excusó Kasumi.

-_Tenían todo el derecho de odiarme… yo me odiaba…aún lo hago…_

-Cuando la encontré estaba en medio de un parque lejano, llovía mucho la encontré tirada en el suelo llorando y repitiendo que ella había matado a su mamá…- continuó relatando Soun con tristeza. –No podía ver en ese estado a mi pequeña, por lo que hablé con un amigo y me consiguió ese oso… me dijo que si mi hija lo llevaba con ella olvidaría todo el sufrimiento.

-_¿Entonces fue este oso el que me hizo olvidarlo todo…?_

-Entiendo… entonces así fue como ese apareció ese oso… asunto resuelto… ¡Vamos a comer!- sugirió Genma atendiendo la petición de su estómago, sin percatarse de la mirada rabiosa que su heredero le estaba dando.

-Pero…

-¿Hay algo más que contar?- preguntó Ranma dejando de golpear a su padre.

-Akane efectivamente olvidó todo y volvió a ser la misma niña alegre de siempre… sin embargo una semana más tarde… ella…

-¿Qué?

-Intentó suicidarse…- completó Soun mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-_Lo recuerdo…_

-¡¿CÓMO?!- el golpe del puño de Ranma sobre la mesa hizo que todos dieran un respingo, excepto Akane, quien continuaba sumergida en los recuerdos que su padre le estaba despertando con su historia.

-_No soportaba vivir en un mundo tan horrible…_

-¡Mi hijita…! ¡Se lanzó al mar…! ¡Se arrojó desde un acantilado…! ¡Estuvo mucho tiempo hospitalizada! ¡Casi la pierdo a ella también!- lloraba inconsolable el hombre mientras Ranma observaba fijamente a su prometida intentando asimilar lo que escuchó. –Me dijeron que era imposible que una niña de tres años intentara suicidarse… así que escondí el muñeco… y no volví a verlo hasta ahora...- finalizó un poco más calmado mientras su amigo lo apoyaba.

-_¿Porqué me mira de esa forma…? ¿Por qué sus ojos tiemblan? No lo entiende… el mar se veía tan… hermoso…_

-Después de eso nos asustamos mucho… dejamos culparla y cuando salió del hospital le dijimos que nuestra madre murió por una enfermedad.- completó Nabiki.

-_Me engañaron… para protegerme… continuaron culpándome en silencio…_

-¡E… ese… o… oso…!

Todos voltearon al jardín, allí estaba Ryoga se veía cansado y sucio, recargado en su sombrilla para no caer.

-Ryoga… hace un par de días que no te veía, desde que desapareciste de…- dijo Ranma acercándose al chico perdido.

-¡Fue él! ¡Ese muñeco está maldito!- interrumpió el chico señalando al osito.

-Si eso lo sabemos… entonces… ¿Fue el oso el que te hizo desaparecer?- preguntó Ranma recordando la extraña desaparición del cerdo aquella noche.

-S… si… sus ojos… brillaban… me desmayé… y… desperté lejos… ¡Muy lejos! En un lugar húmedo y oscuro…

-¿Lejos?

-Por supuesto… ¡Tardé dos días en regresar!- continuaba diciendo el chico de la bandana sentado en el corredor mientras tomaba un té que Kasumi le había ofrecido.

-Mmm… si tardaste dos días seguramente despertaste en el patio de la casa…- aclaró Ranma.

-¡¿Qué insinúas Saotome?!- molesto tomó a Ranma por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Húmedo y oscuro? Seguramente estaba en el entre piso…- dedujo Nabiki.

-O en la alacena…- sugirió Soun.

-O debajo de una piedra… ¡Jajaja!- continuó Genma.

-¿Se están burlando de mí?- preguntó Ryoga molesto.

-¡Ho… Hola Kasumi que milagro verte por aquí…!- comentó Tofú acabando de despertar.

-Aquí vivo… usted es muy gracioso doctor…- aclaró Kasumi riendo tímidamente.

-¡Un momento! ¿Alguien sabe donde está Akane?- preguntó Ranma buscando a su prometida con la mirada.

-¡AKANE DESAPARECIÓ! ¡ESE OSO LA VA A MATAR!- comenzó a gritar Soun desesperado. –¡RANMA VE A BUSCARLA! ES TU DEBER COMO SU PROMETIDO Y… ¿Dónde está Ranma?- preguntó al no ver al joven.

-Creo que salió a buscarla mientras gritabas…- respondió Nabiki.

-¡Ese maldito no se me adelantará! ¡Yo la encontraré antes!- exclamó Ryoga comenzando a correr.

-Ese es el baño…- señaló dulcemente Kasumi viendo como el chico eternamente perdido entraba en esa habitación.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba parado en una esquina del dojo frente al katana kake, completamente pálido y temblando mientras observaba aterrorizado el lugar donde hace unas horas había un kodachi.

**Continuará:**

Hola a todos… ¿Cómo están?

Antes que me olvide… el katana kake es el soporte para katanas. Y un kodachi es una espada pequeña que acompaña a la katana. En este caso no es la hermana de Kuno, por las dudas.

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, me ponen muy feliz, y deben tener razón lo de sentir que se escribe mal debe ser una epidemia, un tipo de gripe o algo así.

La historia de la muñeca diabólica de yumiiitah me dio mucho meio… me encantó el final que le dio a la muñeca, bien de película de terror.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito… probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo, pero más de 8 capítulos no van a ser.

Saludos a todos… nos leemos pronto… espero.


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Referencias:** La cursiva dentro de un diálogo es un pensamiento.

**Capítulo 6****.**

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer Akane?!

Los transeúntes observaban intrigados al joven que corría por los tejados hablando solo, entre algunas frases ininteligibles podían escuchar maldiciones, y el nombre de cierta chica involucrado. Que la gente se lo quedara mirando como si estuviera loco pasó desapercibido para él, también el hecho de que estaba hablando en lugar de pensar, ni siquiera había notado las rebeldes lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Ese mal presentimiento que lo acompañó desde que Akane desapareció esa tarde de la casa, se transformó en una certeza cuando notó la ausencia de ese kodachi. Sabía lo que su prometida estaría pensando, un kodachi era la mejor opción cuando de abrirse el estómago en sus condiciones se trataba. El reducido tamaño y peso del arma la hacía perfecta para un suicidio con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a su verdugo. Todo ese honor que le habían inculcado, ese maldito honor cobraría su vida, seguramente estaba escondida en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, y como la tradición lo señalaba no debería emitir sonido alguno mientras lo hiciera. Normalmente para evitarlo se dispondría de alguien que realizara el sepuku que sigue al harakiri, pero conociéndola ella soportaría el dolor en silencio.

-¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta?!

Era lógico, ella escuchó toda la historia, al fin sabía lo que había sucedido. Seguramente sus recuerdos sobre la muerte de su madre regresaron, ese maldito muñeco de nuevo intentaba acabarla, y él su protector, el que debería estar a su lado, salvándola de cuanto demonio la amenazara, estaba corriendo sin rumbo rogando a algún dios tener la suerte de encontrarla entera y viva.

-¡Tengo que salvarte! ¡Como sea! ¡Nada puede sucederte… o yo…!

Ese lugar era hermoso, tan claro y resplandeciente, no había rastro de sombras, no se escuchaba la desesperación del mundo, seguramente estaba haciendo lo correcto, sólo eso explicaría que todo se sintiera tan bien. El espeso follaje de los árboles de ese bosque bloqueaba la mayoría de los rayos solares, sin embargo para Akane ese lugar era el más luminoso que hubiera visto jamás. Ella merecía morir, lo mereció desde su nacimiento, lo mereció aún más cuando asesinó a su madre, cuando dejó a su familia desamparada. Y ahora aún más luego de verlo a él, ese chico que se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Ranma…

Debía darse prisa, o la historia se repetiría, su madre había muerto por protegerla, recordaba cada escena con claridad. Esos ladrones le ordenaron que saliera de su camino, pero ella debía proteger a los demás niños, distraería a esos hombres malos mientras los demás huían, era una artista marcial y las palabras de su padre habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente, un artista marcial debe defender a los débiles. Pero ese hombre se exasperó, le apuntó con su arma, la amenazó y luego disparó… tres disparos… ese sonido que no dejaba de retumbar en su mente acompañado por el rostro desfigurado de dolor de su madre mientras caía sobre ella. Y luego la sangre, sangre en sus manos, en su ropa, cubriendo el cuerpo de su madre… La boca de su progenitora abriéndose en un intento por decir algo en medio de la agonía, y solo logrando escupir más sangre, sangre que se quedó adherida a su rostro. Luego dejó de moverse, pero sus ojos continuaron abiertos sin brillo… sin expresión… sin vida… Ese par de ojos que la observaban, en ellos no había sangre, no había nada y aún así no podía despegar su vista de ellos. La vista se le nublaba sólo de recordarlo, el pecho se le encogía, el alma dolía, dolía demasiado, al cerrar sus ojos podía ver la mirada de su madre muerta con claridad, era desesperante, absolutamente insoportable… Pero había algo aún peor.

-Ranma…

No podía siquiera imaginar que lo mismo le sucediera a él, que por protegerla muriera, que sus ojos azules perdieran ese brillo que le devolvía las esperanzas no importaba que tan mal estuviera todo. Debía salvarlo del destino inevitable que le esperaba a su lado, sostuvo el kodachi con firmeza, lo colocó frente a ella, con su punta a escasos centímetros de su vientre, la hora había llegado.

-¡Nihao airen!- saludó la amazona cayendo con su bicicleta sobre cierta cabeza.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer esa voz, una vez que lo consiguió se incorporó de inmediato y tomó a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Busca a Akane! ¡AHORA!- la amazona sólo pudo asentir insegura ante la orden del chico de la trenza, los ojos de éste desbordando de lágrimas, las cuales caían por su rostro la desconcertaron. -¡Bien! Pero si la encuentras no toques al oso o te controlará a ti y tratarás de matarla.- explicó rápidamente. –¡Búscala por allí!- le dijo señalando una dirección.

Una vez que una muy confundida Shampoo asintió, Ranma continuó su búsqueda por el sentido opuesto al que le señaló. La amazona intentó ordenar las ideas, Ranma estaba llorando, llorando por ella, eso era imperdonable, sólo una amazona podía hacer llorar a su hombre. ¿Un oso que la controlaría para que matara a Akane…? ¿Entendió bien? Lo mejor sería encontrarla y entonces decidir que hacer.

-¿Porqué… me cuesta tanto…?- se preguntó observando la temblorosa mano con la cual sostenía el cuchillo –Si solo pudiera cerrar los ojos… sería más sencillo…

Pero eso le resultaba imposible, apenas cerraba sus ojos podía ver con claridad la mirada impávida de su madre.

-Ranma… debo hacerlo por él… no puedo permitir que le suceda algo por mi culpa…

Aún con sus ojos abiertos pero con renovada convicción se dispuso a cumplir su cometido. Lentamente introdujo la punta del arma en su vientre, sintiendo como la metálica hoja desgarraba su piel continuando con la carne. El dolor que ese acto le producía no era nada comparado con el dolor que se albergaba en su alma, esa era la mejor decisión, no había duda.

Un bombori le dio de lleno haciéndola caer a un costado, el kodachi cayó a un metro de distancia de ella no sin antes hacerle algo más de daño.

-¿Qué creer que hacer chica violenta y loca?- preguntó la amazona acercándose a una inconsciente Akane. -¿Mmm… ese ser oso del que hablar airen?

Akane abrió sus ojos lentamente, en su estado de confusión tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que veía. Cuando logró recuperar la conciencia por completo vio como Shampoo tomaba al oso.

-¡No lo toques Shampoo!- era demasiado tarde, la amazona la observaba fríamente con una sonrisa atemorizante.

-Tú hacer llorar a airen…

-¿Ehh? ¿Que yo qué?- preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie. -¡Ouch…!- se inclinó de dolor poniendo instintivamente su mano en su estómago. -¿Q… Qué es esto…?- se preguntó viendo horrorizada su mano cubierta de sangre.

-¡Sólo Shampoo poder hacer llorar a airen!- continuaba la chica haciendo caso omiso a Akane.

Sólo dio un paso y el punzante dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, su mano volvió a presionar la zona en un intento por calmar el dolor mientras observaba las gotas de sangre que caían por su vestido hasta chocar con el suelo de tierra.

-Airen decir que oso controlar a Shampoo…- Akane aún algo confundida observó como la amazona levantaba el kodachi del suelo.

-_Ese kodachi pertenece a nuestro dojo… ¿Cómo llegó aquí…? ¿Será posible que… yo…?_

-¡Airen culpar a oso si Akane morir!- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba el kodachi como si fuera un dardo.

Akane por poco logró esquivar el arma que se clavó en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella, la amazona estaba en un instante frente a ella dispuesta a golpearla con su bombori. En un impulso la empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando dejar a la chinita fuera de combate unos instantes, tiempo que aprovechó para huir.

-¡Grrr! ¡Chica violenta regresar aquí!- exigió Shampoo mientras se incorporaba.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, intentando ignorar el dolor, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, recién notaba que se trataba de un bosque, la amazona la seguía muy de cerca, por más que lo intentara no podía despistarla, el rastro de sangre fresca que dejaba a su paso era demasiado evidente. Su cabeza pesaba cada vez más, la vista se le nubló a tal punto que apenas distinguía bultos en su camino, perdió las fuerzas, y muy a su pesar se apoyó en un árbol sin poder pensar con claridad en una salida, sólo una palabra llegaba a su mente.

-Ran… ma…

-¡Akane estar muerta!

Shampoo la mataría, así acabaría todo, cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe. En lugar de eso escuchó un sonido, y esa voz que tanta seguridad le inspiraba.

-¡MALDITA SEA SHAMPOO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS ESE OSO!- le gritó furioso parado en medio de ambas chicas luego de desviar el bombori que la amazona había arrojado.

-Ranma…

Cuando el leve murmullo de la chica llegó a sus oídos, volteó a verla preocupado, su voz se escuchaba feliz y a la vez muy cansada y débil.

-Akane…

Sus manos cedieron, sin fuerzas para sostenerse del árbol cayó inevitablemente, y una vez más como tantas otras, esa calidez la rodeó, pudo sentir como él la acomodaba, colocando su cabeza cobijada por el acogedor pecho masculino, a través del cual podía sentir esos reconfortantes latidos que tan familiares le resultaban. Él comenzó a saltar entre los árboles llevándola a cuestas, su calor le hacía sentir mucho mejor, con algo de dificultad logró enfocar su vista en ese rostro que era el protagonista de sus más hermosos sueños y sus más terribles pesadillas.

-A… donde vamos…- se atrevió a preguntar ella sin poder despegar la vista de su prometido.

-A la casa, el doctor Tofú debería seguir allí, sólo él sabe como detener esta locura.

Salió del bosque con ella en brazos, luego de dar unas vueltas por algunos callejones logró perder a Shampoo, sólo entonces algo más tranquilo notó la cálida humedad que traspasaba la ropa hasta su piel. Se detuvo en un tejado observando horrorizado la ropa de su prometida casi totalmente cubierta por sangre.

-¡A… Akane…! ¡¿Sha… Shampoo te hizo esto…?!- preguntó mirándola a los ojos con una mezcla de temor y preocupación.

-No estoy segura… pero… creo que fui… y… yo…- respondió consternada.

En efecto todo sus temores se habían cumplido… ella lo había intentado tal como lo imaginó. No había logrado acabar con su vida pero ese rostro pálido que lo observaba confundido, le daba a entender que debía apresurarse. Un fuerte calosfrío le recorrió la espina cuando comprendió que ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Comenzó a correr nuevamente, más veloz y desesperadamente que antes.

-¿Qué me está pasando Ranma?- preguntó temerosa.

No pudo ignorar su pedido, a grandes rasgos le explicó la situación obviando intencionalmente todo lo relacionado a su madre. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la residencia Tendo.

-¡Ya llegamos! No te preocupes todo esto terminará pronto.- le dijo con una sonrisa intentando infundirle algo de seguridad.

Su sonrisa se borró por completo cuando notó que estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados, la llamó desesperado, pero ella no respondía. De una patada tiró abajo la puerta de entrada.

-¡DOCTOR TOFÚ! ¡VENGA AQUÍ PRONTO!- gritaba mientras corría al lugar donde sería más probable que el médico estuviera.

En efecto al llegar a la sala encontró a toda la familía incluidos Ryoga y Tofú tomando tranquilamente el té.

-Logré detener la hemorragia, sin embargo debemos llevarla a un hospital para que la suturen y le hagan una transfusión.- explicaba Tofú acabando de vendar la herida.

No pudieron lograr que se quedara afuera del cuarto mientras el doctor trabajaba, Shampoo podía aparecer en cualquier momento y Ranma estaría allí para proteger a su prometida. Allí sentado de espaldas el joven con la cabeza entre sus manos lloraba en silencio. Ya no importaba si alguien lo veía, la situación se le estaba escapando de control. Nunca tenía demasiado control sobre las situaciones, pero siempre tenía la seguridad de al menos poder mantenerla a salvo, eso era suficiente para él. Pero esta vez no sólo no pudo mantenerla a salvo sino que además no tenía idea de cómo acabar con la situación.

-¿Está seguro de que no hay otra forma…?- preguntó una vez más, esperando que la respuesta cambiara.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ranma…- respondió el paciente médico. –Sólo hay dos formas de que el hechizo se rompa… una de ellas es… que desaparezca su origen…o sea que Akane…

-¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO MENCIONE! ¡NO ES UNA POSIBILIDAD!- gritó encarando a Tofú permitiendo que éste viera las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro.

-Lo sé Ranma… sólo estoy respondiendo tu pregunta.- Explicó el doctor pausadamente logrando que el muchacho se calmara. –La otra posibilidad es que la historia se repita… y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible…

-Tal vez podamos… el espejo de Hapossai…- comenzó a sugerir mirando suplicante al médico.

-Sabes que eso no funcionará Ranma…- interrumpió el doctor saliendo de la habitación. –Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es llevarla a un hospital a que la curen.

-Voy a encontrar la forma de librarte de esto… ya lo veras Akane…- dijo Ranma una vez que el doctor se retiró de la habitación, observando con ternura a la inconsciente chica que reposaba en la cama, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

Desde la oscuridad del jardín de la casa, la amazona observaba el movimiento de las sombras en la ventana de Akane esperando el mejor momento para poner en marcha su plan.

-Pronto Ranma ser de Shampoo…- murmuró esbozando una astuta sonrisa.

**Continuará. **

Hola a todos!! ¿Y que les pareció?

Bueno luego del ambiente distendido del capítulo anterior regresé al drama, mi especialidad, no porque me salga bien sino porque me encanta hacer sufrir a Ranma… yo lo quiero mucho en serio… pero… hay amores que matan… ¿no?

Quiero agradecerle a Seraphy que me dio la idea y me instruyó acerca de las costumbres samurais con respecto al harakiri y el sepuku, muchas gracias!!!

También agradezco a Enaka por bancarme durante largas discusiones y darme muchas ideas para el fic.

Akemy… lo siento mucho mucho… estoy re atrasada con la historieta!!! Por mi culpa todavía no salió el primer capítulo… gracias por soportarme… y preocuparte por mi salud, pero no pasa nada, toy bien no me voy a morir antes de terminar este fic… lo prometo…

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews… me ponen muy contenta…

Y por supuesto gracias por leer mi historia…

Si quieren dejarme reviews yo se las voy a agradecer mucho mucho.

Saludos.

Hasta prontito.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 7****.**

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado, la intensa luz que se colaba por sus párpados era molesta. Estaba en su habitación, una vez más no recordaba como llegó allí, una molesta sensación de estar perdiendo el control de las cosas se adueño de ella, desde hacía unos días esa sensación se había convertido en una constante en su vida. Observó su alrededor, lo vio sentado a su lado, estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro por lo visto muy antiguo, de hojas amarillas, sus tapas marrones cocidas con una cuerda.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó sin encontrar una mejor forma de hacerle saber que había despertado.

Esa melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos, de inmediato volteó a verla, el libro que leía cayó olvidado al suelo, sin intentar disimular su emoción se lanzó sobre ella, de pronto se encontró a si mismo abrazándola con desesperación, las lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus lindos ojos azules.

-Me asusté mucho…- le susurró al oído intentando explicar su comportamiento.

Intento separarse de ella, avergonzado por su reacción, pero un par de pequeñas manos recorrieron su espalda correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Quédate así… me siento segura en tus brazos…- le habló lo más tiernamente que pudo, acariciando su espalda con lentitud.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más de prisa, no pudo evitar sollozar, ella estaba herida, él no pudo protegerla…

-Sé que en tus brazos nada me sucederá…- volvió a hablar ella mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarlo.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, incontenible, mezcla de frustración y culpabilidad, impotencia y rabia, pero por sobre todo miedo… Un miedo tan grande que calaba en sus huesos, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma… miedo a perderla… medo a que su cuerpo, su mente y su alma no alcanzaran para protegerla.

-Todo estará bien… siempre lo consigues… siempre lo conseguimos…- le susurró notando como poco a poco se calmaba.

Era el momento perfecto… él la abrazaba vulnerable llorando como un niño pequeño, y ella no tenía dudas… lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Podría decírselo, susurrarle esas palabras que salían de sus ojos en forma de gotas saladas, pero eso lo lastimaría más… Él lloraba por temor a perderla, lo mejor sería decírselo cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, cuando ese miedo al fin se disipara, cuando él pudiera disfrutar de su declaración con alegría.

-¿Como te sientes…?- preguntó más calmado alejándose para verla a los ojos.

Se asustó al ver que ella también lloraba, pero su hermosa sonrisa lo tranquilizó enormemente, ella lloraba por empatía, no por dolor. Respondió a su sonrisa con una propia, y secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Estoy bien…- respondió ella sentándose con cuidado, sintió un punzante dolor en su vientre pero se abstuvo de demostrarlo, no quería preocuparlo más.

-En una hora llegará la ambulancia, el doctor Tofú dice que tienen mucho trabajo, por eso tardarán, y no me dejó llevarte cargando.

-¿Porqué una ambulancia?

-Perdiste mucha sangre, deben hacerte una transfusión, espero servir como donante.- respondió con una sonrisa algo esperanzada, se sentiría bien hacer algo por ella después de tantas cosas.

-Gracias…- le dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué leías?

-Oh… ¿Te refieres a eso…?- preguntó señalando el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-Si.

-Pues… es un libro que me prestó Tofú, uno que habla sobre ese oso…

-¿Puedo verlo? Aún no comprendo bien que está sucediendo…

-N…No lo sé… Lo mejor sería que olvidaras el tema y me dejaras a mi solucionarlo…

-Por favor…- le dijo con sus ojos suplicantes.

Esa mirada era una de las cosas que no podía resistir, al igual que con su sonrisa o teniendo su cuerpo muy cerca, su cerebro se derretía y entonces se convertía en su fiel esclavo, que actuaba sin pensar sólo concentrado en la felicidad que esos simples gestos le hacían sentir. Tomó el libro y se lo acercó, ella le sonrió con ternura y él embobado se la quedó viendo mientras lo abría y buscaba algo sobre un muñeco que controlara a las personas.

-Tal vez sería bueno que avisaras a los demás que estoy bien… deben estar preocupados. ¿No crees?- preguntó levantando la vista del libro una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, por alguna razón necesitaba leer eso sola.

-¿Ehh?- salió de su letargo, para procesar las palabras de su prometida. -¡No te dejaré sola!- sentenció con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué harás si aparece Shampoo?- explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

-No creo que te lleve mucho tiempo avisarle a los demás, y no te preocupes ante cualquier sonido extraño gritaré para que vengas.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¿Y si te toman por sorpresa?

-Ranma, tú sólo tienes que bajar y avisarles, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, después regresas y listo.

Había alguna falla en su argumento, lo sabía, pero aún influenciado por la sonrisa que ella mantuvo durante la conversación, no lograba pensar con claridad.

-Está bien…- suspiró derrotado. –¡Pero al más mínimo movimiento, grita muy fuerte y yo estaré aquí en un instante!

Ella asintió y él se retiró deteniéndose unos segundos en la puerta a verla, intentando descifrar por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, ella sonrió sastifecha, leyó el escrito velozmente, deteniéndose en lo que le importaba, como detener a Himitsu…

-¡Ser hora!- exclamó la amazona al ver la sombra de su airen desaparecer de la habitación.

-P… Pero… yo no quiero hacer esto…- señaló el amazona de gruesas gafas que estaba con ella.

-¡Mousse darse prisa! ¡No tener tiempo!

-¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Akane Tendo!

-¡Tú no hacer nada a chica violenta! ¡Tú sólo llevar a Neko Hanten!

-Pero… ¿Qué le harás allí?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ese no ser problema de chico pato… ¡Si tú querer Shampoo hacer lo que Shampoo pedir!- finalizó corriendo hacía la entrada de los Tendo.

Ranma llegó corriendo a la sala, y les avisó que Akane había despertado, en medio de gritos de alegría y abundantes lágrimas de parte de uno de los presentes se dispuso a regresar a la habitación con su prometida, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Ranma…- lo llamó Kasumi. –Shampoo está en la entrada, me dijo que quería hablar contigo.- continuó hablando al obtener la atención del joven.

-¡¿Shampoo?!- al ver que Kasumi asintió corrió a la entrada.

Fuera de la casa todo estaba muy oscuro, la amazona que estaba entre las sombras lo llamó.

-¡Airen… aquí!

-¡S… Shampoo…! ¿Dónde está el oso?- Preguntó acercándose a ella con prudencia.

-Shampoo deshacerse de oso hace tiempo…- respondió con una sonrisa mientras ocultaba al muñeco detrás de su espalda, consciente de la naturaleza inocente del chico, y de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

-¿Te deshiciste de él? ¡Grandioso! ¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó emocionado con la esperanza de que el hechizo se pudiera romper.

Mientras Shampoo distraía a Ranma, Mousse se colaba en la habitación de Akane. Ella concentrada en la lectura no notó al chico que acomodaba sus gafas desde la ventana, no podía permitirse un error o Shampoo lo abandonaría para siempre. Soltó el libro cuando una mano cubrió su boca, intentó resistirse pero la pérdida de sangre la había debilitado demasiado.

-Lo siento Akane Tendo… esto no es personal.- dijo el amazona con la voz claramente afectada.

-_¿Mousse?_- reconoció su voz, mientras notaba como el chico la arrastraba hacia la ventana.

-Espero que este si sea el baño…- comentó Ryoga entrando a la habitación. -¡Mousse! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Akane?!

Los sonidos de la batalla llegaron a los oídos de los chicos que charlaban en el jardín.

-¡Demonios! ¡Akane!- gritó Ranma mientras corría en busca de su prometida.

-¡Grr…! ¡Mousse ser idiota!- exclamó furiosa la amazona mientras por su mente pasaban mil imágenes en las cuales castigaba al chico pato de las formas más dolorosas.

Ranma subió la escalera a una velocidad inhumana, para encontrarse a Ryoga y Mousse en el corredor fuera del cuarto de Akane, mientras ella con una expresión de dolor estaba tirada en el suelo con una de sus manos sobre su herida.

-¡A… Akane...!

Temblorosamente la tomó en brazos, dejó descansar la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON?!- les gritó a los chicos que continuaban luchando.

-¡ESTE IDIOTA LA ESTABA SECUESTRANDO!- gritó Ryoga mirando con furia a Mousse.

-Y… Yo… no quería… hacerle daño… pe… pero Shampoo…- confesó Mousse intimidado por la mirada que los dos chicos le estaban dedicando.

-¡Shampoo… Maldita sea me estaba engañando!- comprendió Ranma sintiéndose estúpido por caer en las tretas de la amazona.

-Shampoo querer hacer esto limpiamente… pero chico pato ser incompetente…- habló la chica china entrando por la ventana del corredor. –¡Akane morir!- fue el grito de guerra de la amazona que se lanzó dispuesta a golpear a su víctima con un bombori.

-¡En tus sueños!- dijo el chico deteniéndola.

El bombori cayó de su mano, y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su muñeca estaba siendo apretada con dureza por la mano del chico que aún sostenía a Akane.

-Airen lastimar a Shampoo…- dijo con voz lastimera.

-No la lastimes Ranma… Himitsu es quién la controla…- suplicó Akane, viendo como la mirada del chico se endurecía aún más.

-¡Saotome suelta a Shampoo!- exigió Mousse lanzando un montón de armas a Ranma.

Las armas del amazona se clavaron en el suelo donde antes estaba Ranma, quién hacía instantes había soltado a Shampoo y con Akane a cuestas saltado hacía atrás esquivándolas. La amazona aprovechó unas cuchillas con cadena que cayeron cerca para atacar a la pareja sin importarle lastimar a su airen.

El resto de la familia subió al corredor al escuchar el sonido de tablas rotas, se encontraron a Ranma con Akane en brazos esquivando con relativa facilidad las armas que Shampoo les lanzaba.

-¡Mi hijita está en peligro!- comenzó a llorar el patriarca Tendo.

-Todos tienen mucha energía hoy…- comentó con dulzura Kasumi.

-Jijijiji…- rió Tofú de forma nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia atrás terminando por caer escaleras abajo.

-¡Shampoo está siendo controlada por el oso!- informó Nabiki haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos del médico que estaba tirado en el suelo escaleras abajo.

-¿Controlada?- preguntó Mousse prestando atención a las palabras de la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Cualquiera que toque ese oso tendrá el incontrolable deseo de matar a Akane…

-Ohh… entonces era eso…- ató cabos Mousse. –¡Buaaaa! ¡Sabía que Shampoo no podía tratarme tan bien!- lloraba el chico compitiendo con Soun a quien inundaría la casa en menos tiempo.

-¡Lo siento Shampoo…! ¡Protegeré a Akane!- Ryoga se interpuso entre la amazona y los chicos.

Mousse al escuchar al chico cerdo dejó de llorar, Ryoga era diferente a Ranma… él no dudaría en golpear a Shampoo, debía hacer algo, si ese oso era el problema, él le quitaría el oso. Sacó una cadena de su manga y enlazó al oso haciéndolo volar de las manos de Shampoo, regresándola a la normalidad. Shampoo observaba hacía los lados confundida sin comprender porqué de pronto tuvo esos deseos incontrolables de volver realidad sus usuales sueños donde asesinaba a la chica violenta. Ranma suspiró aliviado, dedicándole una sonrisa a Akane, había logrado protegerla eso lo hacía sentir muy bien. Akane respondió su sonrisa, estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos y verlo sonreír después de sentirlo tan temeroso, la ponía muy feliz.

-Talvez los tórtolos quieran voltear a ver quien sostiene al oso ahora…- comentó Nabiki con su mejor tono irónico llamando la atención de los chicos.

De entre la familia, con el oso en brazos apareció Genma Saotome, su mirada dirigida a la chica no podía distinguirse por sus gafas empañadas. Caminó lentamente hacía ella con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Ryoga y Mousse se pusieron en guardia mientras Shampoo y el resto de la familia observaban atentos.

-¡Descuiden… yo me encargo del viejo!- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa confiada. –¿Puedes pararte?- le preguntó a Akane bajándola luego de que ella asintiera.

Caminó hacia su padre tronando sus dedos, sería pan comido, conocía todas sus técnicas y la única peligrosa era el Jigoku no Yurikago, sólo debía cuidarse de ella y acabaría con la amenaza en un instante.

-Recuerdo aquella vez que evitaste que me comiera el pescado de tu padre…- le hablaba Genma con un tono atemorizante a Akane, quien lo miraba desconcertada.

-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES OJAYI!- exclamó Ranma mientras le conectaba un golpe en medio de la cara a su padre, mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado del corredor.

El chico se lanzó hacia donde había caído su padre y comenzó a golpearlo sin darle respiro.

-¡SUELTA… ESE… MALDITO… OSO…!- le repetía entre golpe y golpe a su progenitor.

-E… está… b… bien…- logró decir finalmente el hombre ya molido a golpes.

-¡¿Entonces dejarás de intentar asesinar a Akane?!- preguntó el chico dejando de golpearlo pero sujetándolo por su gi.

-Si… encárgate tú hijo…

Diciendo eso extendió el oso hacia el pecho de su hijo. La expresión de Ranma cambió radicalmente al tomar contacto con ese muñeco, con uno de sus brazos lo sostuvo, y lentamente se giró a ver a su prometida. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento temiendo a la fría mirada del chico.

-¿R… Ranma…?- preguntó Akane, observándolo sin poder hallar en sus ojos, atisbo de la dulce mirada que hace instantes le había dedicado.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos!!! ¿Como están?

Ranma tiene el oso!!!!!! AHHhhhh!!!!!

Bueno les aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Todos me dicen que el drama es lo mío… jejeje supongo que la comedia de hace dos capítulos no les agradó, no se preocupen los entiendo… ni yo me río de mis chistes malos.

Bueno les cuento que el "Jigoku no Yurikago" es nada menos que "la cuna del infierno", es un ataque que desarrolló Genma Saotome para derrotar a Ranma, consiste en atrapar a su hijo tomando una forma parecida a la de una cuna, dejándolo inmovilizado y pudiendo así hacerle todas las torturas que cualquier padre realizaría con sus hijos pequeños, entre ellas refregarle la cara con su barba de 5 días… una técnica terrible… tiemblo de solo imaginarlo… brrr…

Ojayi es una de las formas de decir papá que tiene un hombre en Japón, es una de las mas groseras, algo así como llamarlo "viejo" calculo, obvio que sólo los hombres pueden usar ese término ya que sería demasiado grosero en boca de una mujer.

Espero tener alguna review de este capítulo… el fic ya se termina y todavía no se bien sobre que se va a tratar el siguiente, pero si quiero volver un poco a la cosa light, ya saben ternura romance y un Ranma cortándose las venas porque Akane se lastimó entrenando, lo de siempre en resumen.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante este fic que tuvo sus altos y bajos… muy bajos ¬¬

Agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron y los que me escribieron tantas cosas lindas.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo Final

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo Final.**

-_Te amaba tanto…_- avanzó un paso hacia ella. –_Nunca imaginé poder amar así…_- otro paso. –_Habría dado mi vida por verte sonreír._– continuó caminando lentamente sin despegar su mirada de ella. –_Mi alma por hacerte feliz… Mi existencia entera por una mísera caricia tuya…_

Observaba atónita sus ojos, no quedaba nada de la dulzura, la inocencia, el cariño que siempre demostraban. Odio, sólo odio había en ellos, odio dirigido únicamente a su persona. Se recargó en la pared que había detrás de ella, tanto odio en sus ojos dolía demasiado, ese muñeco maldito era aún más terrible de lo que creyó. Con los demás había sido diferente, ellos continuaban siendo los mismos, sólo que buscaban matarla, pero Ranma se había transformado en otra persona. Le temía, por primera vez en su vida sintió temor de él, temor de su protector, la culpa se hizo presente también. ¿Cómo podía temerle al chico que le juró sin palabras protegerla siempre?

-_Pero esa caricia nunca llegó… esos besos con los que soñé se esfumaron… no lo comprendía hasta ahora…_- el temor en la mirada de la chica pasó desapercibido para él, sólo podía notar un brillo de burla en sus ojos. –_Jugaste conmigo… me enamoraste perdidamente sólo para ignorarme… para convertirme en el ser más desdichado… estás feliz… me quitaste lo único que tenía… mi orgullo… lo pisoteaste…y lo lanzaste a la basura junto con los despojos de mi ser…_

-…Ranma… di algo…- pidió temerosa de lo que escucharía, pero debía saber que pasaba por su mente, por la mente de ese hombre que se acercaba con lentitud dispuesto a acabarla.

-¿Esperas el momento perfecto para darme el golpe de gracia…?- su voz áspera y ronca podía helar un volcán, impactada con ese tono de voz no prestó atención a sus palabras. –¡Pues seré yo quien te lo dé!

Ryoga consideró que el chico se estaba acercando demasiado a Akane, así que se colocó en medio de ellos enfrentándolo.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima!- amenazó el chico del colmillo mirando con furia a Ranma.

-¡Calla cerdo!- exigió devolviendo la mirada de ira al chico. -¡Akane! ¡¿Extrañas a P-Chan?!- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de maldad que la hizo estremecer. –¡Échale agua a este imbécil y podrás verlo!- le dijo señalando a Ryoga.

-¿Q… Qué…?- eso la tomó por sorpresa, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

-¡MALDITO TE MATARÉ!- Ryoga se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eso… es… verdad… Ryoga…?- preguntó consternada consiguiendo que el chico se detuviera en el acto.

-A… Akane… y… yo…- comenzó a decir el chico perdido, mirando las tablas del piso.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó ella no pudiendo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ranma desvió su mirada, verla llorar despertaba un sentimiento muy molesto en su interior. Divisó a Shampoo quien lo miraba casi horrorizada, una nueva sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en su rostro.

-Ven aquí Shampoo preciosa…- la llamó, la expresión de la amazona cambió de miedo a desconcierto, aún así obedeció.

Él la tomó por la cintura, y en la amazona se formó una sonrisa, tal vez ese Ranma no sería tan malo.

-Eres la más hermosa… ¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó viéndola pero más concentrado el llanto de Akane que crecía a cada instante.

Ese llanto también llegó a los oídos de la amazona, si bien su felicidad ante las palabras del chico era inmensa, ese llanto tan desgarrador la obligó a mermar su sonrisa. Sintió pena de la chica del mazo, incluso se sorprendió a si misma deseando que Ranma no le hubiera dicho esas palabras cerca de ella.

-Descuida cuando Akane muera… seremos libres para casarnos…- esas palabras no sonaron como una declaración, no lo eran, la amazona comprendió, lo único que Ranma buscaba era lastimar a Akane.

Sus piernas no lo resistieron más, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando como nunca, él realmente la odiaba, y esas palabras la estaban matando en vida.

-Esto es muy extraño…- comentó el doctor ganándose la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Dónde está Kasumi?- preguntó Nabiki no hallando a su hermana.

-Fue a preparar la cena…- respondió Soun en un mar de lágrimas.

-Ejemm…- se aclaró la garganta el doctor intentando continuar su observación. –Los que tuvimos contacto con el oso sólo intentábamos matarla, Ranma la está haciendo sufrir… no entiendo porqué lo hace.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras que la amazona se soltó del agarre de Ranma, no tenía caso seguirle el juego, pasara lo que pasara no acabaría casándose con ella realmente. Si Cologne no hubiera salido de viaje talvez la ayudaría a tornar esa situación a su favor. Lentamente se alejó de él, quién siquiera la miró, se acercó a Mousse alejándolo de una patada cuando intentó abrazarla.

-_Lo que estás sufriendo no es nada comparado a lo que te espera…_- pensó, viéndola sentada en el suelo ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, mientras las lágrimas caían abundantes sobre su falda.

Caminó un par de pasos más hacia ella, no pudo continuar porque un par de siluetas se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Me las pagarás Saotome! ¡Por tu culpa mi vida se convertirá en un infierno!- amenazó Ryoga sin importarle que el chico estuviera poseído.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré haber usado a Shampoo de esa forma!- espetó el chico pato.

-¿Saotome usted no debería intentar detener a su hijo?- preguntó Soun a su amigo.

-"_Yo sólo soy un panda herido_"- respondió con un cartel de madera el panda con una férula en el brazo y varias vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Ambos chicos se lanzaron a atacar al chico de trenza, quien en un instante los hizo volar por la ventana directo hacía el estanque.

-¿Recuerdas a tu madre?- preguntó volviendo su atención a la chica que lo miró desconcertada. –¿Recuerdas como murió?

-¡Basta Ranma!- Nabiki ya no soportaba esa situación, su hermana ya estaba destruida, eso acabaría matándola sin necesidad de golpes.

-¡¿No quieres que le recuerde cuanto la odiaste por matar a tu madre?!

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Nabiki desesperada oyendo como los sollozos de su hermana se detenían.

-¡¿Porqué insistes en ocultarlo?! ¡¿Para que no sepa que le volvieron a hablar sólo por lástima?! ¡QUE POR SU CULPA PERDIERON A SU MADRE Y CRECIERON INFELICES POR ELLO!

Nabiki no pudo hacer más que sostener a su padre que en medio de gritos se desvaneció, mientras observaba con odio al chico.

-¿Q… Qué suceder a… aquí…?- Shampoo estaba aterrado, esa situación ya le resultaba insoportable por alguna razón, huyó del lugar sin poder resistir la tensión.

Caminó hacia él, con lentitud, sus fuerzas casi extintas, su alma convertida en polvo que el viento que entraba por esa ventana rota comenzaba a llevarse lejos. Él la vio acercarse, instintivamente sostuvo con más fuerza al oso, se puso en guardia. ¿Le temía a esa chica acaso? Ella se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, lo miró a los ojos, y él no soportó la mirada.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- le gritó dando un paso hacía atrás.

Esa mirada tan vacía, tan muerta en vida y a la vez tan llena de sentimiento, lo observaba con ternura, cariño… amor… amor profundo y puro, lo único que quedaba dentro de ella era amor… amor para él… lo único que no había logrado matar. Debía extinguir eso también, era lo único que la mantenía con vida, lo único que aún la motivaba a respirar, era insoportable esa mirada. Si no había logrado matarla con sus palabras lo haría con sus golpes, su último recurso…

-¡TE MATARÉ!- amenazó cerrando su tembloroso puño.

-Hazlo…- respondió acercándose aún más a él.

-¡Sabes que lo haré!- amenazó ante la impotente mirada de los presentes.

-Hazlo…- repitió, no sonaba a provocación, no sonaba a nada en realidad, el sentimiento había desaparecido de sus palabras.

Llevó su brazo hacia atrás, con su puño aún cerrado tomando impulso, intentó cerrar sus ojos antes de dar el golpe final, pero no lo logró, esa mirada lo atraía de forma irresistible. Acabaría con aquello en un instante, dirigió su puño con velocidad hacia la causante de su sufrimiento y la furia contenida se liberó en forma de golpe mortal. Ese puño golpeó directo en su propia barbilla haciéndolo volar unos metros, dejando caer el oso a mitad de camino. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con sangre escapando de su boca, habría deseado permanecer inconsciente el mayor tiempo posible, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Lentamente se sentó en el piso observando fijamente el resultado de sus acciones, la vio de pie observándolo con esos mismos ojos que en medio de su posesión tanto temió, y ahora tanto dolían. En medio de ellos ese maldito demonio con forma de juguete, nunca lo odió tanto, nunca se odió tanto. Los recuerdos de sus acciones llegaron a su mente, juntos implacables clavándose en su alma, había perdido el control, la había dejado sola luchando contra su peor enemigo, él mismo, la había herido, le había dado donde más le dolía, le había matado el alma sin remedio… y ella continuaba viéndolo con amor. Su rostro desfigurado de desesperación, sus manos en su cabeza, un grito agonizante se escapó directo de su alma, la había acabado… había acabado con Akane… le había hecho mucho más daño del que jamás creyó ser capaz… nunca había deseado tanto morir, perder esa consciencia que tanto lo mortificaba.

-Ranma cálmate…- intentó consolarlo Tofú sabiendo bien que no serviría de nada.

Si había quedado algún trozo pequeño de su alma dentro de ella, en estos momentos se deshacía por completo al verlo sufrir de esa forma. Esos gritos desgarradores que él no podía detener la estaban acabando de matar, su rostro con expresión de locura, sus manos temblorosas apretando su sien. Debía acabar con esa locura que acabaría por matarlo… observó al oso en medio de ellos… sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Caminó hacía el oso, todos preocupados por él no la notaron cuando lo tomó, él tampoco lo notó a pesar de observarla fijamente, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Él estaba en ese estado por su causa, más tiempo en ese mundo significaría más sufrimiento para él… o incluso su muerte…

La cordura regresó instantáneamente al verla tomar una de las enormes cuchillas que Mousse había dejado dispersadas por allí.

-No…- le suplicó viéndola con consternación.

Ella le sonrió, intentando infundirle esperanzas, en un instante todo acabaría. Levantó la cuchilla a la altura de su pecho, un solo golpe certero, perforar su corazón con esa gran arma en su estado la mataría al instante, sin oportunidad de atenderla, o revivirla.

-No permitiré que la historia vuelva a repetirse…- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba el impulso necesario para acabar con tanto sufrimiento.

La lucidez se hizo presente, en una fracción de segundo las palabras de su prometida encajaron perfectamente con las del doctor, la salvaría, cumpliría su función de protector, sus pupilas azules brillaron con emoción, ella estaría bien, ese maldito demonio nunca la volvería a tocar.

Sin dudas, con todas sus fuerzas dirigió la cuchilla hacía su corazón…

Sonrió radiante… lo había logrado… él pudo ganarle a ese hechizo que pesaba sobre ella.

Esos ojos azules perdiendo su brillo, la honesta sonrisa manchada por sangre, ese cuerpo frente a ella, la cuchilla dirigida a su corazón clavada hasta el mango en la espalda de su prometido. La razón nublándose, los recuerdos reviviendo, el oso cayendo al suelo, el hechizo rompiéndose, la tibieza de la sangre ajena traspasando su vestido.

-¿Por… qué…?- sólo esas palabras pudieron salir de sus labios.

-Boba… tú lo sabes…- respondió tiernamente, llevando su mano hacía ese hermoso rostro, sintiéndose afortunado de pensar que sería lo último que vería.

Las pupilas se vaciaron, la dulce caricia fue sustituida por la cruel realidad cuando esa mano cayó por efecto de la gravedad. Sus rodillas golpearon el duro suelo, el peso del chico sobre ella, la sangre cubriéndolo todo, la razón regresando, esa palabra atorada en su garganta saliendo con fuerza de su boca...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**Fin.**


	9. Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Epílogo.**

Cinco días más tarde...

* * *

-Ukyo…

-…

-¡Ukyo!

-…

-¡Ya se fueron los clientes! ¡Deja de preparar okonomiyakis!- suplicó Konatsu preocupado por la expresión de profunda tristeza de su jefa.

-Ah…- Ukyo dejó sus espátulas y se retiró.

-Debes debes superarlo Ukyo… ya nada podemos hacer…

-Lo sé… pero aún así duele… demasiado…- respondió deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

-Ellos no querrían verte así…

-Ran…chan…- suspiró, continuando su camino.

* * *

-¡Shampoo por favor levántate!- suplicaba Mousse a la amazona que yacía sobre su cama.

-Shampoo no poder aceptar… ¡Deber haber error!- gritaba en medio del llanto.

-¡No lo hay! ¡Debes ser fuerte!

-¡Shampoo no querer ser fuerte! ¡Shampoo querer airen!

Mousse caminó hacía la cama, que ella continuara llamando a su rival le dolía, pero era la mujer que amaba y no la dejaría sola en esos momentos. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello, ella no se resistió a la caricia, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Si Shampoo no haber huido… Shampoo haber salvado airen…

-Cuando llegué ya no había nada que hacer… si hubiera encontrado mis gafas antes talvez hubiera podido impedir ese final…- reflexionó el amazona.

-Shampoo no poder siquiera vengarse de chica violenta…

-Lo que los unía era demasiado fuerte… al irse uno el otro lo seguirá…

-Shampoo también querer seguir airen…

-No digas locuras… Cologne pronto vendrá con su té, ya veras que te sentirás mucho mejor después de tomarlo…

-Wo… de… ai… ren… Ranma…

* * *

-Parece que mi Shishi Hokodan al fin es invencible…

Comentó el chico de la bandana viendo el terreno estéril y yermo que se extendía cientos de kilómetros donde hasta hacía unos minutos había un frondoso bosque.

-De que me sirve… si ya no tengo a quien vencer…- comenzó a caminar. –Eres un egoísta Saotome… mira que llevártela contigo…- no había rencor en las palabras del chico. –Los extrañaré…- susurró viendo el cielo.

Continuó caminando lentamente.

-Me pregunto a donde estaré yendo… Je… ¡Como si me importara…!

* * *

-¡Buenas tardes…! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- se anunció el doctor Tofú ingresando a la residencia Tendo.

-Hola doctor… muchas gracias por venir…- lo recibió Kasumi con una sonrisa de cortesía.

El doctor pudo notar los ojos llorosos e hinchados de la joven, ese brillo de juventud extinto, reemplazado por fortaleza, la fortaleza de alguien que ha sufrido más de lo que debería, y ha tenido que sacar a su familia adelante.

-¿Tu padre de nuevo?- preguntó el doctor acomodándose las gafas.

Al menos esas gafas le ayudaban a ocultar sus propios ojos, no en mejores condiciones que los de su interlocutora. Lo vivido aquella funesta noche aún se repetía en su mente, más allá del cariño que siempre le tuvo a la pequeña Akane y al buen Ranma, haber presenciado lo ocurrido lo había sacado de su eje. Las palabras fueron muy duras, el llanto muy penetrante, el desenlace una verdadera tragedia, y lo que sucedió luego fue aún peor.

-Así es doctor…

-Iré a verlo…

-Sígame…- le dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Él comenzó a seguirla, pero en el primer escalón se detuvo, a mitad del corredor que daba al jardín pudo divisar un panda sentado allí. Desde lo sucedido había visitado a la familia un par de veces por día, y el señor Saotome siempre estaba allí. Permanecía en ese lugar sentado, sin moverse, transformado en panda, con la mirada perdida en el estanque. Cada quien afronta la pérdida a su modo, pensó el doctor antes de continuar su camino.

-Pase doctor…- dijo Kasumi abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Una vez que el doctor entró cerró la puerta y regresó a la cocina. No había sido testigo de los últimos acontecimientos de esa noche, como buena ama de casa se había retirado a continuar con sus quehaceres suponiendo que todo acabaría con algún hoyo en el techo y un par de contusiones en el cuerpo de los involucrados, como era común. Talvez eso era lo que la mantenía cuerda, seguramente había sido lo mejor, su presencia en esos momentos no habría cambiado las cosas, pero en estos momentos su presencia era vital para los integrantes de esa casa que desde ese día se dejaban morir. Su padre y su tío Genma fueron los más afectados, su padre llorando todo el día encerrado en su habitación, dependiendo de los calmantes que el doctor le recetaba. Su tío inmóvil en ese lugar sin probar bocado o dormir. A cada instante admiraba más a Nabiki, ella lo había visto todo, había estado allí, y continuaba fuerte y entera, absolutamente lúcida, la única capaz de encargarse del papeleo del caso. Demasiado lúcida talvez, metida en su habitación todo el día leyendo, ocupando su mente en algo, evitando hablar de lo sucedido. Ese día supo que algo andaba mal cuando escuchó el grito de Akane, ese grito que le congeló la sangre, tan desgarrador como nunca creyó escuchar. Al regresar al corredor casi se desmayó de la impresión, lo primero que vio… sangre… Ranma y su hermana cubiertos de sangre. Algo clavado en la espalda de él, ella sosteniéndolo en brazos, los ojos café tan hermosos de su hermanita totalmente negros sin brillo observándolo en silencio. Y silencio fue todo lo que obtuvieron de ella. La ambulancia que en un principio la llevaría al hospital llegando, los paramédicos en conjunto con Tofú intentando hacer algo por él, llevándolo aunque no hubieran esperanzas, y la última vez que la vio… corriendo tras esa ambulancia llevando la cuchilla que habían quitado del cuerpo de él.

-Los extrañamos tanto…

Tofú salió finalmente de la habitación de Soun Tendo dejándolo dormido dentro.

-¡Nabiki!- se sorprendió al verla recargada en la pared esperándolo.

-Finalmente… ¿Lo comprendió?- preguntó la chica sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Comprender qué…?

-Porque la hizo sufrir… en lugar de intentar matarla directamente… como lo hicimos nosotros.- aclaró ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Los ojos hinchados eran una constante en los miembros de la familia Tendo y en algunos de los amigos más allegados, después de la tragedia, sin embargo Nabiki Tendo se saltaba esa regla. Sus ojos intactos como si no hubiera derramado una lágrima llegaban incluso a asustar, no podía existir persona tan fría en el mundo.

-Creo que lo entendí… él no podía golpearla… lo supo desde un principio supongo…- explicó el doctor. –Por eso intentó un ataque psicológico, quizás así ella misma…

-¡Entiendo!- interrumpió volviendo su vista a la pared. –Lo que aún no comprendo es como lograron romper el hechizo.

-Supongo que la historia volvió a repetirse… esa era la forma de deshacer el hechizo…

-¿La historia?

-Así es… que la persona más importante en su vida muriera por salvarla… al menos según su percepción pasó lo mismo que hace 13 años.

-Entiendo… no creí que se quisieran tanto…- reflexionó Nabiki.

-Ni yo…- concordó el doctor.

* * *

-¡Yo quiero ese mami!- dijo el pequeño señalando uno de los peluches de la tienda.

-¿Esté?- preguntó la mujer tomando uno de los osos.

-¡Si si ese!- exclamó el niño extendiendo sus brazos hacía el oso que su madre sostenía.

-Pero se ve muy… viejo… ¿No prefieres otro?- le preguntó la mujer entregándole el oso al niño.

-¡Me gusta este! Tiene unos ojos muy raros…

-Está bien si quieres ese…- comentó resignada la madre.

-¡Le llamaré P-Kun! ¡A la tía Ann le va a encantar!- le comentó a su madre mientras salían de la tienda.

-Si tú lo dices…

* * *

De pie frente a aquella cama de hospital, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de su prometido, tal como lo habían dejado allí hacía cinco días, estaba esa extraña chica intocable. Esperanza… esa palabra desapareció del vocabulario de quienes conocían al chico que reposaba sobre la cama. Sus pulmones no funcionaban por si mismos, una máquina cumplía su función, la hemorragia interna había afectado casi la totalidad de los órganos vitales, lo único que lo mantenía con vida…su corazón que fuera atravesado por una cuchilla y seguramente colapsaría en cualquier momento. La muerte rodeaba esa cama, en cualquier momento llegaría para arrebatarle por completo la vida a ese chico, nada se podía hacer… ella lo sabía bien… lo supo desde el momento en que notó que el corazón que esa arma había atravesado no era el propio. Ella era un misterio para el personal del hospital, un oscuro aura la rodeaba, nadie podía acercase, un doctor, alguien que la conocía, el único que había visitado esa habitación como amigo, habló para que se le permitiera estar allí, aconsejó que no la molestaran… sólo ver su mirada vacía atemorizaba a doctores y enfermeras, todos ellos acataron la orden… y la extraña chica continuó allí de pie en el mismo lugar, viendo a ese chico con los mismos ojos vacíos.

Akane no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, de su vestido manchado de la sangre de su prometido mezclada con la suya propia, caía al suelo gota a gota su vida. La precaria curación de la herida que se auto infligió ya no detenía la hemorragia, la sutura que nunca se realizó, la ausencia de transfusión que regresara a sus venas algo de ese líquido vital, hacían notar su peso. Inmóvil al igual que su prometido… ella de pie… él sobre esa cama… él inconsciente… ella demente… sólo esperando el final… La cuchilla cubierta por la sangre de Ranma reposaba envuelta en las ropas ensangrentadas de él sobre una silla, si él se iba antes ella lo seguiría al instante. El hambre, el cansancio, el dolor, el frío… todo había desaparecido… su mente ya no respondía a nada… no se había percatado de la gente que entraba y salía a realizar los controles, sólo existía él en su mundo, sólo existía esa espera.

El desenlace llegó al sexto día, su cuerpo ya no resistió, su mente se apagó, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, cayó inconsciente al piso manchado del rojo opaco de su propia sangre.

* * *

-¿Un hospital?- se preguntó parada en medio de una sala de espera.

Muchas madres con sus hijos esperaban la llegada de los pediatras, charlando tranquilamente entre ellas o enseñándoles a sus hijos los libros con dibujos que encontraban en ese lugar.

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!- la voz de un hombre se hizo oír.

Un par de tipos encapuchados habían ingresado al lugar apuntando a las madres con sus armas. Cuando la gente lo notó comenzó a correr desesperada, gritos de terror de las mujeres, llantos de los pequeños, y las amenazas de esos bandidos convertía la escena en una locura.

-¡DEME TODO LO QUE TENGA!- en medio del caos buscó el origen de esa voz.

Allí lo encontró, uno de los delincuentes apuntaba su arma a una viejecita que estaba sentada en el suelo aterrada con un niño dormido en brazos, la trenza negra del pequeño llamó su atención.

-¿Ranma…?- se preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¡N… No tengo… nada!- explicó la mujer.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡DEME SU DINERO O LA MATARÉ JUNTO CON EL NIÑO!- volvió a amenazar el hombre.

-¡NO TENGO NADA! ¡ENCONTRÉ A ESTE PEQUEÑO DESMAYADO DE HAMBRE EN LA CALLE Y LO TRAJE!

-¡USTED LO PIDIÓ!- dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a su revolver y le apuntaba al pequeño.

Akane se puso en guardia, e intentó gritarle que se detuviera pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡NOOO!- volteó al origen de esa vocecita chillona.

Allí en medio de la confusión vio a la pequeña nenita, cabello corto azulado, grandes ojos marrones, con sus pequeños puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!- suplicó al reconocerse, al reconocer la escena.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, cubrió su rostro al recordar el desenlace que tendría ese atraco en instantes.

-Observa…- escuchó esa voz femenina a su lado, sintió esa mano en su hombro.

Retiró las manos de su rostro, y observó a esa mujer, sus ojos se abrieron, las lágrimas se volvieron más abundantes.

-¿Mamá?- dijo casi sin voz.

Su madre le sonrió dulcemente.

-Observa Akane…- volvió a ordenarle volteando su cabeza al frente.

Insegura de despegar los ojos de ella la obedeció.

-¡NO TE METAS CON LOS DÉBILES!- exigió la pequeña.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS ENANA!- gritó el hombre volteando a verla.

-¡LO QUE ESTÄS HACIENDO ESTÁ MAL!

-¡SI NO TE CALLAS TE MATARÉ!- amenazó él.

-¡PELEA!- ordenó ella poniéndose torpemente en guardia, lo mejor que sus cortas piernas y brazos le permitían.

-¡YA ME CANSASTE ENANA IDIOTA!- le gritó apuntándole con su arma comenzando a apretar el gatillo.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Akane comenzando a correr hacía la niña.

El brazo de su madre frente a ella como una barrera la detuvo. La escena se congeló.

-Dime Akane… ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?- preguntó la mujer suavemente viendo a su hija.

Akane no pudo responder.

-¿Crees que esa pequeña podría matar a su madre?- volvió a preguntar.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, bajó su cabeza intentando contener sus sollozos, negó con su cabeza. La mujer sonrió.

-¿No te parece hermoso que ese niño al que salvó una vez le devolviera el favor años después?- Akane la observó con asombro. –Él nunca supo lo que sucedió este día… aún así su instinto lo llevó a salvarla en cada oportunidad que tuvo.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordar el tierno rostro de su prometido cuando pequeño le inspiraba demasiada ternura.

-¿No crees que es hora de regresar a su lado?

Entonces recordó esa cama de hospital, su prometido muriendo en ella.

-P… pero él…- comenzó a decir con dificultad mientras el repentino nudo de su garganta se deshacía en lágrimas.

-¿Crees que se iría dejándote sola? De esa forma le sería imposible protegerte… ¿No te parece?

Por alguna razón todo sonaba más lógico si su madre lo decía. Sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, una de esas que solía regalarle a él.

-¿Regresaras?

-¡Si!- respondió feliz. –Te extraño mucho…- agregó mermando su sonrisa.

-No deberías… yo siempre estoy con ustedes…- se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

La enfermera acababa de cambiar sus vendajes, una vez más se sentó con cuidado en ese cómodo sofá que había sido su lecho durante tan penosa semana. Sus heridas aún dolían, no le permitían moverse con fluidez, pero los doctores no dejaban de hablar de un milagro, como su cuerpo moribundo había logrado burlar todas las leyes de la física, luego de seis días empeorando a cada instante, despertó de un momento al otro, pudiendo respirar por su cuenta. Justo después de que ella se dejara vencer, como si le hubiera cedido su vida. Los papeles cambiados, ahora era él quien la observaba, y ella inmóvil sobre esa cama, con muchos cables saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¡Cielos Akane! ¡Saliste de ese estúpido hechizo, puedes salir de esta!- exclamó Ranma viéndola con desde su lugar con tristeza.

Algunos doctores le aseguraron que si la chica no despertaba en un par de días, seguramente no lo haría nunca, otros le dijeron que luego de su caso propio habían lanzado sus libros de medicina a la basura y que cualquier cosa podía suceder. Pero a esta altura él se encontraba más que preocupado, por la eterna letanía de su prometida, no poder ver sus ojos durante tanto tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco. Aún recordaba cuando despertó, fue un despertar agitado, algo andaba mal, no comprendió de que se trataba hasta barrer la habitación con su mirada. La respiración se detuvo, su alma dolió demasiado al verla desvanecida en medio de un charco de sangre. Se lanzó de la cama hacia ella, desprendiendo esos molestos aparatos de su cuerpo, la tomó en brazos, demasiado pálida, demasiado fría, demasiado quieta, no pudo encontrar sus latidos, no pudo escuchar su respiración. Salió desesperado con su Akane en brazos de la habitación, gritando por ayuda, y esas estúpidas enfermeras quietas observándolo como si se tratara de un fantasma en lugar de socorrerla. Desde ese entonces permanecía allí día y noche, cuidando de su prometida… esperando… esperando su despertar…

-Mmm…- ese murmullo que se escuchó tan débil, resultó el sonido más hermoso para sus oídos.

De un salto llegó a un lado de la cama, ignorando por completo el dolor que esto le provocó. La vio abrir sus ojos y sonreírle con ternura.

-Akane…- susurró con sus propios ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de alegría sin poder contener la sonrisa.

-Abrázame…- pidió ella.

Al instante ese chico, ese fuerte y poderoso artista marcial tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello de su amada, llorando con intensidad, respirando el aroma de su cabello, abrazándola como nunca, susurrándole que no lo abandonara, queriéndola tanto que dolía.

Compenetrados en tan intenso abrazo no notaron la mujer de cabello azul recogido que los observaba con una tierna sonrisa desde en un rincón de la habitación mientras su imagen lentamente se desvanecía.

**FIN DEL EPÍLOGO.**

Hola….!!!!!!

¿Cómo están todos?

Si ya sé lo que piensan… ¡Arruinaste el final! ¡Te acobardaste!

Pues se equivocan… este era el final desde el principio, y no me acobardé, yo no maté a Ranma… tengo como regla general no matar a los personajes ajenos… y al menos por el momento me mantendré así. Por eso no clasifiqué el fic como "complete" luego de postear el último capítulo y por eso no puse comentarios, ya que no quería ni arruinar la sorpresa ni mentirles.

Bueno agradezco a todos se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic, incluso a la turba de chicas enfurecidas que buscaban quemarme en la hoguera., encabezada por Ann y entre las cuales estaba Seraphy… par de amigas tengo yo!!!

Bien ahora en serio… muchísimas gracias por todo… sus comentarios me motivaron mucho y me gustaría saber que les pareció este epílogo, nunca escribo epílogos por eso no me salen muy bien. Agradezco a Enaka que me dio la idea del sueño.

Nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

Cuídense todos!!


End file.
